See you when you're 20
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: James und Sirius sind 20 als sie sich das erste Mal begegnen, unter ganz anderen Umständen...
1. daHeim

_Disclaimer: Nein, Potterzeugs gehört immer noch und weiterhin JKR. Schade ;)_

_A/N: Eine Idee die mir heute einfach so aus dem Nichts kam. Ein AU in dem sich James und Sirius erst mit 20 das erste Mal begegnen. Sollte euch dieser Happen hier gefallen hätte ich noch Ideen für ein paar weitere Kapitel._

* * *

Der Kies knirschte unter James' Turnschuhen, als er die Auffahrt hinauflief. Es war einer dieser milden Frühlingsabende, die bereits den Sommer erahnen ließen und die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel, als James die Tür des Altersheims öffnete. Seine Großmutter war vor einer Woche hier hergezogen und er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es ihr auch immer noch gut ging, bevor er sich mit Peter in einem nahe gelegenen Pub traf. 

Er lief die Treppen hinauf, immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend, und bog in den Gang, den seine Großmutter ihm genannt hatte. Rötliches Abendlicht flutete durch die hohen Fenster und tauchte den sonst weißen Gang in seine Farbe.

Lachen schallte durch den Gang. Ein Lachen, das James erkannte. Offenbar ging es ihr gut.

Das Lachen näherte sich und schließlich bog es um die Ecke. James blieb stehen und betrachtete grinsend das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Seine Großmutter kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, als der Rollstuhl, in dem sie saß, langsam ausrollte und der junge Pfleger vom Trittbrett sprang. Offenbar hatte er den Rollstuhl den ganzen Weg über wie einen Roller benutzt.

„James!", rief sie freudig aus, als sie ihn im Gang bemerkte. „Oh was für eine wundervolle Überraschung, mein Junge. Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke gut, Grandma. Dir offenbar auch.", grinste James.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet.", sagte sie und grinste den Pfleger spitzbübisch an, der die Zimmertür vor ihr öffnete. „Wie soll es mir auch sonst gehen, bei der Aussicht?"

„Grandma!", rief James aus, als ihre Hand nach vorne langte und sie dem Pfleger in den Hintern kniff.

„Mrs.Potter, ich muss schon sehr bitten."; grinste der Pfleger, schob den Rollstuhl ins Zimmer und beugte sich an ihr Ohr. „Doch nicht vor ihrem Enkel."

Die alte Dame kicherte erneut und ließ sich ans Fenster schieben. „Danke Süßer."

„Immer wieder gerne, Daphne.", lächelte der Pfleger, wischte sich ein paar schwarzer Haarsträhnen aus den Augen und machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Sirius!", rief Daphne ihm hinterher und der Pfleger drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal zu ihr um. „Vergiss den Schokoladenkuchen nicht."

„Ist so gut wie geklaut.", grinste er, zwinkerte Daphne zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ist er nicht schnuckelig?", fragte Daphne ihren Enkeln grinsend.

„Er ist gute 70 Jahre jünger als du.", antwortete James kopfschüttelnd.

„65.", protestierte Daphne. „Mach eine alte Frau nicht älter als sie ist."

„Ändert nichts daran, dass er gerade mal so alt ist wie ich."

„Na und?", sagte Daphne. „Er hat einen süßen Hintern und Augen wie… hach, was verstehst du schon davon?"

„Nichts?", schlug James vor.

„Zu schade, dass aus dir kein Mädchen geworden ist, Jungchen. Ich hätte eine Freude daran gehabt euch beide zu verkuppeln."

„Schön zu wissen, dass es dir offenbar gut hier gefällt.", grinste James.

„Oh ja.", sagte Daphne lächelnd. „Lauter nette Menschen hier. Ich bin übrigens zum Kartenspielen verabredet und ich würde Arsène nur ungern warten lassen, auch wenn ich dich nur ungern hinauswerfe. Ich könnte ihn dir das nächste Mal vorstellen, wenn du möchtest. Ein unwahrscheinlich gebildeter und kultivierter Mann."

„Klar.", sagte James schulterzuckend. „Wäre Donnerstag okay für sich?"

„Donnerstag wäre wunderbar.", lächelte Daphne. „Bis dann, mein Junge."

„Wiedersehn Grandma.", lächelte James und ging zur Tür.

„Eins noch, Junge."

James drehte sich noch einmal zu seiner Großmutter um. „Solltest du Sirius begegnen, sag ihm ich bin im Gemeinschaftszimmer und warte dort sehnsüchtig auf meinen Schokoladenkuchen."

James grinste. „Mach ich, Grandma."

_

* * *

A/N: Da gäbe es noch Ideen für mehr. Zum Beispiel warum sie sich noch nicht vorher begegnet sind. Wie es Sirius ins Altersheim verschlagen hat. Wo Remus abgeblieben ist. Und was ist eigentlich aus Lily Evans geworden? Irgendjemand da draußen ders wissen will? _


	2. Feierabend

_Disclaimer: Weiterhin nicht meins, nur gut gerührt und geschüttelt worden._

_A/N: Wenn schon AU, dann richtig. Heißt das hier wird ein längeres Projekt, weils ja doch noch eine Menge offener Fragen gibt. Ein paar davon beantworten wir jetzt mal :)_

_**Herzlichen Dank** fürs reviewen am **Missy, toujour-pur, Joeli, Slytherene, Selene Falcon, Ylva, irgendwie, enlya, Pretty Lily Potter, Anki Potter, Yamaika, Wergurkchen, citrone und moons**!_

* * *

„Feierabend.", sagte eine Stimme im fröhlichen Sing-Sang, als Sirius den Spindraum betrat.

„Endlich.", gab Sirius im gleichen Ton zurück. Eine junge Frau linste hinter den Spindreihen hervor und grinste, als sie Sirius erblickte.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr.", lächelte sie und warf ihr rotes Haar über die Schulter nach vorne. „Das Kleid braucht wieder deine Hilfe."

Sirius grinste und durchquerte den kleinen Raum. „Warum ziehst du es überhaupt an, wenn du nicht mal allein reinkommst?", fragte er und schloss den Reißverschluss.

„Weil du gesagt hast es steht mir.", lachte die Rothaarige und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, mit der die im angrenzenden Badezimmer verschwand.

„Als würdest du auf mich hören, Evans.", rief Sirius ihr hinterher, dann widmete er sich seinem eigenen Spind.

Gerade als Sirius seine Gürtelschnalle ihrer Bestimmung zuführte kam sie zurück, die Haare nun zu einem Zopf geflochten. „Begleitest du mich noch auf einen Drink bevor wir nach Hause gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Sirius und schlüpfte in sein Hemd. „Eigentlich bin ich froh, wenn der Tag endlich vorbei ist."

Lily sah ihn ungläubig an, kam dann die paar Schritte von der Badezimmertür hinüber zu Sirius und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten und ihr Blick durchbohrte Sirius. „Okay, Mister, wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Sirius Black angestellt?"

„Der hat sich in die Karibik abgesetzt. Ich bin nur seine Urlaubsvertretung.", sagte Sirius ungerührt und schloss Knopf um Knopf seines Hemdes.

„Witzig.", sagte Lily trocken.

„Ich bin immer witzig.", sagte Sirius grinsend und nahm seine Tasche aus dem Spind. „Frag Mrs. Parker."

„Ach komm schon, Sirius.", sagte Lily und schenkte ihm einen Wimpernaufschlag, der Filmreife besaß. „In der WG wartet doch nichts auf dich, außer der Abwasch und Abendessen, das übrigens nach Essplan heute von Jo kommt."

„Is ja gut, ich komm ja mit."

Lily grinste und küsste seine Wange. „Ich wusste mit Jos Kochkünsten krieg ich dich rum."

Sirius lachte und schwang die Umhängetasche über seine Schulter. „Na dann, ab ins Pub."

* * *

„Und? Wie geht's deiner Großmutter im Heim?", fragte Peter und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Ganz gut.", antwortete James grinsend. „Hat ihre Vorliebe für jüngere Männer entdeckt."

„Mittfünfziger?", fragte Peter und stellte die Flasche vor sich auf den Tresen.

„Nein. Anfang Zwanziger."

„Urgs.", sagte Peter und schüttelte sich lachend. „Deine Großmutter in Ehren, aber der Typ tut mir leid."

„Mir auch.", grinste James und nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Aber irgendwie schien er's zu genießen."

„Sicher, dass ihr deine Großmutter in nem Altenheim und nicht in der Klapse abgegeben habt?", lachte Peter.

„Witzig, witzig, Pettigrew.", grinste James, trank und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das Pub war groß, aber gut getarnt und für Muggel praktisch unsichtbar, was es zu einem beliebten Treffpunkt machte. Hier war die magische Welt unter sich, konnte sich über den neuesten Tratsch oder die Politik des Ministeriums austauschen, über Arbeit und Familie plaudern oder die neuesten Trends am magischen Markt analysieren. Kurz, hier musste man nicht darauf achten von den Muggeln nicht als Zauberer wahrgenommen zu werden.

„Wird langsam weniger voll hier.", sagte Peter. James blickte auf die Uhr.

„Dann werd ich mal beim Platzschaffen mithelfen."

„Dann komm gut heim.", grinste Peter. „Ich warte hier noch auf Nanny."

„Grüß sie von mir.", sagte James und stand auf. „Wir sehn uns."

James winkte Peter kurz zu, dann schob er sich durch die Menge umherstehender Zauberer Richtung Ausgang, was nicht ganz so leicht war, wie es auf den ersten Blick ausgesehen hatte. Er musste Grüppchen umrunden, Zigaretten ausweichen und schließlich auch dem Bierkrug eines wild gestikulierenden Zauberers entrinnen, was zu einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Gast führte, der eben das Lokal betreten hatte.

„Hoppla.", lachte dieser.

„Tut mir leid, ich-", sagte James und sah auf.

„Schon okay.", grinste der junge Mann, den er als Pfleger seiner Großmutter erkannte. „Bei dem Auflauf hier kein Wunder."

„Stimmt, wird von Abend zu Abend schlimmer.", grinste James. „James, übrigens.", sagte er und streckte dem anderen seine Hand hin.

„Sirius.", sagte dieser und ergriff sie. „Und der Schokokuchen wurde abgeliefert, nur für den Fall, dass Daphne nachher was anderes behauptet." Sirius grinste und James konnte nur lachen.

„Kann man dich denn keine zwei Sekunden allein lassen?", fragte die Rothaarige, die plötzlich neben Sirius auftauchte und James interessiert musterte.

„Tja, wenn dir ne Toilettenbesichtigung wichtiger ist als ich, kann ich mich auch mit Daphnes Enkel unterhalten.", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Oh.", sagte sie und reichte James ihre porzellanweiße Hand. „Lily Evans."

„James Potter.", stellte James sich abermals vor.

„Nimmst du noch einen Drink mit uns?", fragte Lily und strich sich eine kupferrote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Würd ich gerne.", sagte James entschuldigend. „Aber leider hab ich morgen Frühdienst."

„Ein andermal vielleicht.", sagte Lily und lächelt.

„Vielleicht.", nickte James. „Schönen Abend noch."

„Dir auch.", sagte Lily und winkte ihm nach, bis er im Gewühl verschwunden war. Dann drehte sie sich zu Sirius um. „Irgendwie ist er süß."

„Und schon bin ich abserviert.", sagte Sirius und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. Lily lachte und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Unsinn.", sagte sie und küsste Sirius' Wange. „Aber mit einem Pina Colada wärst du meine absolute Nummer eins heute Abend."

Sirius lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Einen Moment, Mylady. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Dann verschwand er in Richtung Bar.


	3. Spiel verloren,ein paar Minuten gewonnen

_Disclaimer__: Weiterhin geborgt aus JKRs Welt._

_A/N__: Magere Reviewbeute beim letzten Mal. Hoffe das liegt nur am Alertproblem und nicht an der Qualität des Textes. _

_Doppeltes Dankeschön fürs reviewen deshalb an Missy, Moons, enlya, Yamaika und Ylva._

* * *

„Und wieder verloren, Junge.", lachte Daphne und legte die Karten auf den Tisch. James seufzte ergeben und legte seinerseits die Karten ab. 

„Gegen dich hab ich wohl nie eine Chance."

„Nein, hast du nicht.", sagte Daphne strahlend und schob die Karten zu einem Stapel zusammen. „Vielleicht solltest du mehr üben."

„Werd ich, Grandma.", grinste James. „Bis zum nächsten Mal hab ich genug auf dem Kasten, um dich zu schlagen."

„Träume sind was schönes, mein Junge.", lachte Daphne.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf selbige lenken. Eine junge Frau steckte den Kopf zur Zimmertür herein. Rotes Haar floss über ihre weiß gekleideten Schultern. Lily.

„Das Abendessen steht im Gemeinschaftszimmer bereit, Mrs. Potter.", sagte sie und lächelte, als ihr Blick auf James fiel. „Hi."

„Hey Lily.", antwortete er grinsend.

„Schiebst du mich noch hinüber, Jungchen?", fragte Daphne ihn.

„Natürlich, Grandma.", sagte James, nahm seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne und schob Daphne an Lily vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Diese folgte ihnen hinüber ins gut gefüllte Gemeinschaftszimmer, in dem andere Pfleger bereits mit der Essensausgabe beschäftigt waren.

„Danke Junge.", sagte Daphne und lächelte. „Zum Tisch schaffe ich es alleine."

„Seh ich dich nächsten Donnerstag?", fragte James sie, während er den Rollstuhl frei gab.

„Wenn du möchtest.", lächelte Daphne, fuhr hinüber an einen Tisch, an dem bereits ein älterer Herr saß und winkte James noch einmal zu, ehe sie zu essen begann.

„Eine tolle Frau, deine Großmutter.", sagte Lily und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ja, das ist sie.", bestätigte James grinsend. „Ganz schön verschlagen für ihr Alter."

Lily lachte. „Das trifft es ziemlich gut. Liegt das in der Familie?"

„Kann sein.", grinste James. „Wo ist dein Freund heute, übrigens?"

„Sirius macht Pause.", sagte Lily. „Vielleicht triffst du ihn ja am Weg nach draußen."

„Ich muss ohnehin los.", sagte James und zog seine Jeansjacke an.

„Musst du morgen wieder früh raus?", fragte Lily interessiert.

„Relativ.", antwortete James und lächelte sie an. „Wir sehn uns."

„Bis bald.", verabschiedete sich Lily, erwiderte sein Lächeln und ging dann, um ihren Kollegen mit der Verköstigung der Pensionisten zu helfen.

James verließ das Gemeinschaftszimmer, lief den Gang entlang und die Treppen hinunter, durchquerte die Haupthalle und verließ das Altenheim durch den breiten Haupteingang. Auf den steinernen Stufen, die zum Kiesweg hinunterführten, saß genau der, den er geglaubt hatte, wenn überhaupt, dann nur vielleicht zu sehen.

Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss sichtlich die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, die ihn mit ihrem rötlichen Licht übergoss. Er zog an seiner Zigarette, ließt ein Rauchwölkchen gegen Himmel steigen, öffnete seine Augen und sah ihm nach.

„Hey.", sagte James und Sirius wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Hey."

James ging die paar Schritte hinüber zur Treppe und setzte sich neben Sirius. Die Steinstufen waren warm unter ihm.

„Anstrengender Tag?", fragte er und Sirius nickte und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen.

„Heute schon.", sagte er und zog abermals an seiner Zigarette. „Ich würd dir ja eine anbieten, aber die hier is meine letzte.", erklärte er entschuldigend.

„Kein Problem.", grinste James.

„Ahoi Matrosen!", rief jemand vom Garten aus. Ein altern Mann in der Uniform eines Seefahrers näherte sich ihnen auf einem Stock gestützt.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Kapitän Meyers.", grinste Sirius.

„Ein wirklich schöner Abend.", sagte der Kapitän und lächelte selig. „Hoffen wir auf einen schönen Morgen zum Ablegen."

„Wo wirds diesmal hingehen?", fragte Sirius und dämpfte die Zigarette an der Treppe aus.

„Nach Asien.", verkündete Meyers.

„Dann pack ich schon mal die Essstäbchen ein.", grinste Sirius und der Kapitän lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich erwarte dich morgen früh an Deck."

„Jawohl Sir.", antwortete Sirius und der Kapitän nickte, stieg die Stufen hinauf und verschwand im Heim. James blickte ihm nach.

„Wer war das denn?"

„Kapitän Meyers.", antwortete Sirius. "Seit seine Frau tot ist lebt er in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt."

„Oh.", sagte James und wandte den Blick von der Tür ab.

„Er ist harmlos. Nichts im Vergleich zu Lady Morgan. Sie sitzt den ganzen Tag am Fenster, bewegt sich nicht, spricht nicht, sieht einfach nur hinaus. Wenn wir sie nicht füttern würden, würde sie verhungern."

„Klingt schlimm."

„Ist es auch."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden und blickten nur stumm hinunter in den Garten.

„Ich sollte langsam wieder rein.", sagte Sirius und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Hast du noch lange?", fragte James und sah ihn an.

„Nein, Merlin sei Dank nicht mehr.", grinste Sirius. „Ich hab Lily nur versprochen ihr nach dem Essen noch in der Wäschekammer zur Hand zu gehen."

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf James' Gesicht. „Wäschekammer, so so."

"So war das nicht gemeint, Perversling.", lachte Sirius.

„Ist doch nichts dabei.", sagte James und zwinkerte Sirius zu. „Ich meine, Lily ist ein tolles Mädchen. Beneiden dich sicher ne Menge Männer um sie."

"Dann sollen die mal langsam in die Gänge kommen. Lily bräuchte wirklich mal wieder ein gutes Date."

James sah Sirius verwundet an. „Ich dachte..."

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius grinsend. „Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass Lily und ich... Merlin, ich bin wirklich nicht einer der Männern, die ein Mädchen wie sie glücklich machen könnten."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Tatsächlich.", bestätigte Sirius. „Unsere Beziehung ist rein platonisch, und das wird sie auch bleiben."

„Wie lange kennst du sie schon?", wollte James wissen und sah Sirius aufmerksam an.

„Ein paar Jahre. Wir haben uns auf der Uni kennen gelernt."

„Du studierst?"

„Nicht mehr wirklich. Ich hab das Studium nach dem ersten Semester auf Eis gelegt. Irgendwie bin ich an meinem Praktikumsplatz hängen geblieben.", erklärte Sirius und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Heimeingang. „Lily studiert weiterhin magische Heilung und arbeitet nur nebenbei hier."

„Ich glaube ich kenne sie von irgendwo her.", sagte James und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Sie kommt mir schrecklich bekannt vor."

„Hogwarts vielleicht.", schlug Sirius vor. „Du warst doch auf Hogwarts, oder?"

„Klar, du nicht?"

„Nöp."

„Ehrlich nicht?", fragte James überrascht. „Wo warst du dann?"

„Mein Vater hat mich nach Durmstrang geschickt. Er meinte, jemand wie ich müsste früh in die _richtigen Kreise_ eingeführt werden." Seine Stimme klang plötzlich kalt und unnahbar. „Mein Vater gibt ne ganze Menge auf diese ganze Reinblutscheiße."

„Oh.", sagte James erneut. „Und du offenbar nicht."

„Lily is ne Muggelstämmige und meine beste Freundin. Brauchst du noch mehr Beweise?"

„Gibt's denn noch mehr?", fragte James und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Ne ganze Menge.", antwortete Sirius und retournierte das Lächeln. „Ich hab den Job im Ministerium geschmissen, den mein Vater für mich vorgesehen hatte, und bin stattdessen hier gelandet. Ich fahre Motorrad, wohne in ner WG mit Leuten, mit denen er nicht mal nen Stadtteil teilen wollen würde, renne in ‚für meinen Stand' unangemessenen Klamotten rum." Er grinste und ein übermütiges Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Willst du wirklich mehr hörn?"

„Du fährst Motorrad?"

„Jup. Mein Baby steht hinten am Parkplatz." Stolz lag in seiner Stimme, der James zum Grinsen brachte. „Du solltest mal mitfahren."

„Ehrlich?"

„Klar, wenn du willst."

„Ich werd darauf zurückkommen, verlass dich drauf.", lachte James.

„Hoff ich doch.", grinste Sirius, zog sich am Geländer nach oben und reichte James seine Hand zum Aufstehen. Dieser ergriff sie immer noch grinsend und ließ sich hochziehen.

„Ich muss wieder rein, bevor Lily nen Suchtrupp losschickt.", sagte Sirius grinsend und ließ James los.

„Klar.", sagte dieser und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs rabenschwarze Haar. „Wir sehn uns."

„Zwangsläufig.", grinste Sirius, zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann zurück zum Hauptportal.

James sah ihm mit breitem Grinsen nach, bis er im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwunden war. Dann lief er die Steinstufen zum Kiesweg hinunter und machte sich auf den Heimweg.


	4. Supernova

_Disclaimer__: Die Jungs sind immer noch nicht mein Eigentum._

_A/N__: Und schon geht's in die nächste Runde. Nicht viel Action diesmal, aber es wird langsam ;)_

_Für all jene, die Remus schon vermissen: Er kommt, keine Sorge. Vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel, spätestens aber im übernächsten, versprochen._

_Danke fürs reviewen diesmal an __**Missy, Moons, irgendwie, Yamaika, Pete, Thesa, Nutellamaedchen, Slytherene, Ylva, Joeli und citrone**__. Viel Spaß auch diesmal :)_

* * *

"Na dann, Lils, ne angenehme Schicht."

"Schönen Feierabend."

Sirius verließ den Spindraum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe setzte er die Kopfhörer seines Walkmans auf und drehte den Lautstärkenregler nach oben. Die Musik, laut und rockig, spülte den letzten Rest Arbeitstag aus seinen Gedanken.

Er lief die Treppe nach unten und durchquerte schnellen Schrittes die Eingangshalle. Die Abendsonne begrüßte ihn, als er das Heim verließ und über die Steinstufen auf den Kiesweg sprang.

Er hatte das schmiedeeiserne Tor fast erreicht, als eine Hand auf seiner Schulter seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sirius blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah in James' strahlendes Gesicht.

„Hey.", sagte Sirius grinsend und schob die Kopfhörer hinunter, sodass sie um seinen Hals lagen.

„Schon fertig für heute?", fragte James immer noch grinsend.

„Jup, hatte heute die erste Frühschicht.", sagte Sirius und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Und solltest du auf eine Mitfahrgelegenheit hoffen, muss ich dich heute leider enttäuschen. Ich musste Nova heute Morgen bei meinem Bruder abgeben und das ging nicht mit dem Motorrad. Irgendwie haben's heute alle geschafft irgendwelche Termine zu haben und sie bleibt ungern allein in der Wohnung."

„Nova…deine Tochter?", fragte James zaghaft.

„Merlin bewahre die Welt vor meinen Nachkommen.", lachte Sirius. „Nein, Nova ist mein Hund."

„Oh.", sagte James und führ sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Kannst gerne mitkommen und sie kennen lernen, wenn du Lust hast."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht."

Sie liefen den Kiesweg weiter entlang und durchs Tor hindurch, hinaus auf einen großen Platz. Sirius hielt sich rechts und bog in eine der Seitenstraßen.

„Wo wohnt dein Bruder eigentlich?", frage James nach einer Weile.

„In seinem Atelier. Is nur ein paar Straßen weiter."

„Er hat ein Atelier?"

„Ja, er ist Fotograph und teilt sich mit ein paar Künstlern eines nahe dem Zentrum. Nichts riesiges, aber besser als nichts für den Anfang.", antwortete Sirius und bog in eine schmale Seitengasse.

„Hier vorne noch einmal Links und wir sind da.", erklärte er.

James nickte und folgte Sirius entlang den Hauswänden, an denen bereits der Putz zu bröckeln begann. Sie betraten durch einen niedrigen Torbogen einen kleinen Innenhof. Leere Blumenkästen hingen vor schmierigen Fenstern, deren Fensterläden schief in den Angeln hingen.

Sie durchquerten den Hof und stiegen eine kleine Treppe nach unten zu einer kellerähnlichen Tür. „Da wären wir.", sagte Sirius und öffnete die grün gestrichene Holztür. Sie knarre ein wenig und führte in einen Flur, der klein und relativ dunkel dalag.

„Reg?"

Ein Bellen war zu hören, dann schoss ein dunkler Schatten aus dem Zimmer hinter dem Flur. Er sprang an Sirius hoch, bis dieser lachte und ihn hinterm Ohr kraulte. Ein Hund.

Oder besser eine Hündin, groß und schlank, mit wehenden Ohren und freudig wedelndem Schwanz.

„Is ja gut, Nova. Ich freue mich doch auch dich zu sehen.", sagte Sirius immer noch lachend und die Hündin ließ schließlich von ihm ab und musterte James aufmerksam.

„Da bist du ja."

James blickte auf und sah den Sprecher in der Tür lehnen. Er war kleiner und schlaksiger als Sirius, aber die Ähnlichkeit in den Gesichtszügen war unverkennbar. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm mit derselben Eleganz in die Augen, obwohl sie kürzer waren als Sirius'. Dasselbe Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Unbekannten, dasselbe Funkeln in denselben grauen Augen.

„Hey Reg.", grinste Sirius. „War sie erträglich?"

„Natürlich war sie das. Sie ist besser erzogen als ihr Herrchen.", sagte der Angesprochene und Sirius lachte.

„Du vergisst, dass wir dieselbe Erziehung genossen haben, Kleiner."

„Die offenbar nicht vorsieht, dass du mir deinen Begleiter vorstellst.", antwortete Reg grinsend und musterte James, der mittlerweile von Nova beschnüffelt wurde.

„Regulus Black.", sagte er, durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den dämmrigen Flur und reichte James die Hand. „Bruder dieses Verrückten."

„James Potter.", stellte James sich vor und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. Regulus lächelte ihn an, dann ging sein Blick über James' Schulter hinweg und als James ihm folgte, traf er auf Sirius, der stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Sein eigener fragender Blick erhielt aber nur eines von Sirius' strahlenden Lächeln, keine Erklärung.

„Bist du allein?", fragte er stattdessen seinen Bruder.

„Nein.", sagte dieser grinsend.

„Dann verschwinden wir wohl besser wieder."

Regulus sagte nichts, grinste nur noch ein wenig breiter.

„Okay.", lachte Sirius. „Der Gesichtsausdruck sagt alles. Wir sehn uns, Brüderchen."

„Hör auf mit den Drohungen.", lachte Regulus. James konnte nur grinsen, verabschiedete sich von Regulus und folgte Sirius durch die Tür zurück in den Hof.

„Wird immer großmäuliger, die halbe Portion."

„So ist das nun mal mit kleinen Brüdern, hab ich mir sagen lassen.", sagte James und lächelte auf Nova hinunter, die Schwanz wedelnd ihre Schnauze in seine Hand drückte.

„Sieht so aus, als würde sie dich mögen.", grinste Sirius.

„Beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", sagte James und kraulte die Hündin hinter den Ohren.

„Was dagegen, wenn wir dich heimbringen?", fragte Sirius. „Deine neue große Liebe muss noch ne Runde laufen."

James lachte. „Klar. Ist nicht mal weit von hier."

* * *

„Hier ist es.", sagte James und deutete auf eines der Reihenhäuser. Licht sickerte aus einem der vorhangschweren Fenster im ersten Stock.

„Schicke Gegend.", sagte Sirius anerkennend. „Aber du wohnst nicht allein hier, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, meine Eltern sind auch noch da.", sagte James und grinste verlegen. „Irgendwie hab ich noch nichts Eigenes gefunden."

„Ist auch nicht gerade einfach.", sagte Sirius schulterzucken. „Und das Gehalt für Auroren in Ausbildung ist ja auch nicht gerade die Welt."

„Woher weißt du das?", frage James perplex.

„Ich kenne ein paar Auroren."

„Nein, dass ich die Ausbildung mache."

„Deine Großmutter erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist.", sagte Sirius und grinste. „Und wir hatten schon einige lange Tage."

„Merlin, ich glaub, ich will's gar nicht wissen.", sagte James grinsend und streichelte über Novas Kopf. Die Hündin war ihm den ganzen Weg über nicht von der Seite gewichen.

„Hast du morgen schon was vor?"

James hob überrascht den Blick und begegnete Sirius' hoffnungsvollen. „Eigentlich nicht.", sagte er langsam.

„Lust auf eine Motorradtour?" Sirius' Augen schienen im Zwielicht des Abends zu leuchten. Eine fast kindliche Vorfreude lag in seinen Zügen. Da war es wieder, dieses übermütige Funkeln in seinen Augen, das James' Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlagen ließ und die eignen Abenteuerlust weckte.

„Klar. Wohin?"

„Lass dich überraschen.", sagte Sirius und sein Lächeln war, wenn möglich, noch strahlender. „Ich hol dich ab, sobald die Sonne untergeht. Es gibt nichts besseres, als in den Abend zu biken."

„Also dann.", sagte James und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Bis morgen also."

„Jup.", strahlte Sirius und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Hopp auf, Nova. Ab nach Hause."

Die Hündin schleckte James noch einmal über die Finger, die sie bis eben gekrault hatten, dann stob mit fliegenden Ohren die Straße hinunter, überholte ihr Herrchen fröhlich bellend und tobte um ihn herum, bis er gemeinsam mit ihr die Straße hinunterpreschte.

James sah den beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen nach. Ein Grinsen, das auch nicht verflog, als sie bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren und James die Haustür aufschloss.


	5. Born to be wild

_Disclaimer__: Nöp, noch immer nicht meins._

_A/N__: So meine Lieben, weiter geht's. Heute etwas kürzer, aber keine Sorge. Das nächste wird etwas „ereignisreicher" ;)_

_Danke fürs reviewen diesmal an __**Pretty Lily Potter, Yamaika, Missy, Selene Falcon, Joeli, enlya, little-choco, Slytherene, Moonsy, Moony-Paddy-Prongs, irgendwie, citrone und Thesa**_

_Und wer wissen will, wie Sirius' Lady aussieht, sollte mal nach einer „Suzuki Marauder" googeln ;) Sehr hübsch :)) _

* * *

James saß auf der Stufe vor dem Reihenhaus seiner Eltern und ließ sich die Abendsonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Der Tag war schön und vor allem warm gewesen und ließ auf einen klaren und warmen Abend schließen. Perfekt, um ihn draußen zu verbringen.

Als hätte Sirius es geahnt.

James lehnte sich zurück, stütze sich auf den Ellbogen ab und schloss die Augen. Es war seltsam. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl Sirius bereits ewig zu kennen, obwohl er im Grunde nichts von ihm wusste, außer, dass er im Altenheim seiner Großmutter arbeitete und in Bulgarien zur Schule gegangen war. Und trotzdem war da ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit, als hätten sie bereits Jahre miteinander verbracht.

Das Knattern eines Motors ließ James die Augen wieder öffnen und die Straße entlang blicken. Silbern und schwarz glänzte das Motorrad im Abendlicht, als Sirius damit um die Biegung kam und in James' Straße einfuhr. Sein Haar, das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte, hatte er in einem nachlässigen Zopf zusammengefasst. Ein dunkles Shirt, enge schwarze Jeans und schwarze Biker Stiefel ließen einen Auftritt zu, der die Mädchen, die eben das Nachbarhaus verließen, sichtlich begeisterte.

James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Sirius die Maschine vor ihm anhielt und den Motor ausstellte.

„Ich werde Droheulen von den Müttern in der Umgebung bekommen.", sagte er und nickte in Richtung der Mädchen.

Sirius folgte seinem Blick und grinste. Die Mädchen tuschelten und eines drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. Sirius zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lief rot an, drehte sich schnell wieder ihren Freundinnen zu und sie verschwanden kichernd um die Wegbiegung.

„Ich würde aufpassen an deiner Stelle, die verheiraten dich sonst gleich.", lachte James.

Sirius' Grinsen geriet etwas schief. James hielt inne und sah ihn fragend an, Sirius jedoch wechselte das Thema.

„Schon mal auf einem Motorrad gesessen?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Fahrrad vor ein paar Jahren, aber sonst nichts Zweirädriges."

„Ein Fahrrad ist wohl kaum vergleichbar.", lachte Sirius und deutete auf den Soziusplatz hinter sich. „Machs dir bequem."

Etwas umständlich kletterte James auf die schwarze Maschine. „Willst du mir jetzt verraten wo wir hin fahren?"

„Nein.", sagte Sirius, grinste James über seine Schulter hinweg an und startete das Motorrad.

James verstand sehr schnell, was Sirius am biken so gut gefiel. Sie fuhren die Hauptstraße entlang, aus den Vororten hinaus. Die langen Schatten, die die Abendsonne in die Landschaft malte, flogen an ihnen vorbei. Wind im Haar und in den Kleidern. Es war beinahe wie fliegen. Und für James hatte es nie etwas Besseres gegeben, als hoch oben über den Dächern der Welt dahin zu gleiten.

Sirius lenkte die Maschine von der Hauptstraße ab in einen Feldweg. Der Weg stieg etwas an und führte durch ein Waldstück. James fragte sich wo Sirius genau hin wollte, schließlich berührte die Sonne schon den Boden am Horizont.

Und dann durchbrachen sie die dichten Baumreihen und gelangten auf eine Lichtung, die an einem Abhang lag und einen Blick weit über das Land zuließ. London glitzerte in der Ferne.

„Ich bin gern hier oben.", sagte Sirius und stellte den Motor ab. „Man ist den Sternen näher."

„Natürlich.", sagte James und kletterte von der Maschine. „Sirius, Hauptstern des Großen Hundes."

„Und hellster Stern am Himmel.", grinste Sirius und lehnte das Motorrad an den nächsten Baum.

„Wie passend.", sagte James und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Interessante Idee jemanden nach einem Stern zu benennen."

„Eine weit verbreitete in meiner Familie.", sagte Sirius und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. „Nimm nur mal meinen Bruder."

„Regulus, im Sternbild des-"

„-Löwen, genau.", vervollständigte Sirius den Satz und forderte James auf sich neben ihn zu setzen. „Ich hab noch Cousinen, die auf die Namen Bellatrix und Andromeda hören, und einen Onkel namens Alphard."

James lachte und nahm neben Sirius im Gras Platz. „Hat wohl einen kleinen Tick, deine Familie."

„Ich würde es eher Besessenheit nennen.", sagte Sirius grinsend und richtete den Blick über sich in den sich nun rasch verdunkelnden Himmel. „Und es ist bei weitem nicht nur _ein_ Tick."

„Naja, solange keiner einen Namen wie Pollux ertragen muss.", grinste James und legte sich ins Gras.

„Mein Großvater hieß so."

„Nicht dein ernst.", lachte James und drehte sich, um Sirius ansehen zu können.

„Ich hab auch einen Onkel, der Cygnus heißt. Hätte es also weit schlimmer treffen können, als mit Sirius.", sagte dieser und lenkte seinen Blick aus dem Himmel zurück zu James.

„Immerhin besser als James.", sagte James grinsend. „So heißt immerhin jeder zweite Butler."

Sirius lachte. „Nun denn, Butler James, erzähl doch mal. Was treibst du so, wenn Lady Potter dich nicht gerade in ihre Altenresidenz ruft, oder du als Auror den Bösen dieser Welt entgegen trittst?"

oooOOOooo

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Kühle der Nacht kroch über die Lande, als die beiden jungen Männer beschlossen wieder aufzubrechen. James fröstelte und kletterte hinter Sirius auf das schwarz glänzende Motorrad.

„Was dagegen, wenn wir bei mir vorbei fahren, Nova holen und wir dich zu Fuß nach Hause bringen? Ich bin dem Mädchen noch ne Runde schuldig."

„Nicht das geringste.", sagte James. Sirius schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und startete das Motorrad. Der Feldweg war holprig und das Licht des Scheinwerfers tanzte zwischen den Bäumen. Sie fuhren den Weg zurück zur Hauptstraße.

„Festhalten.", riet Sirius plötzlich und legte einen kleinen Schalter am Lenker um. James wollte schon fragen warum, die Straße lag schließlich ruhig und verlassen vor ihnen.

Dann verlor die Maschine den Asphalt unter den Rädern.

James staunte stumm und mit großen Augen. Er konnte Sirius' Grinsen spüren, obwohl er sich nicht zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Sie flogen.

„Wie…?"

„Alles eine Frage der magischen Technik.", sagte Sirius. „Höher?"

„Auf jeden Fall.", antwortete James und schlang die Arme fest um Sirius' Hüften. „So hoch wie möglich."

Sirius grinste nur und zog die Maschine nach oben in den sternenbehangenen Nachthimmel.


	6. Drei Schicksalsgöttinnen

_Disclaimer:__ Nöp, hier gehört wieder nichts mit, abgesehen von Nova, Jo (die manche bereits in anderen Texten getroffen haben) und Angelina (deren Namensähnlichkeit mit mir zufällig ist und die auch schon ein paar von euch kennen)._

_A/N__: Ja ich weiß, ich hab euch etwas länger auf dieses Kapitel warten lassen und es tut mir auch leid, aber diese Woche hatte was gegen mich. Eine Menge Arbeit und schlechtes Wetter machen nicht unbedingt Schreiblaune. Kann ich euch damit besänftigen, dass dieses Kapitel länger ist als das letzte? °Welpenblick° ;) _

_Mein Dank gilt wieder meinen wunderbaren Reviewern __**Missy, Yamaika, Nutellamaedchen, Slytherene, Pretty Lily Potter, Moons, Joeli, little-choco, Thesa, enlya, schokowolf (wie sich die Mühe gemacht hat alle nachzureviewen, großes Dankeschön!), citrone und irgendwie.**_

* * *

James fand es unendlich schade wieder landen zu müssen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl gewesen so über England dahin zu gleiten, höher, als ihn sein Besen hätte tragen können. Jetzt wieder Asphalt unter den Rädern zu haben war fast enttäuschend.

Obwohl der Abend noch jung war, war die Straße, in der sie aufsetzten, sehr ruhig. Sirius legte den kleinen Schalter wieder um, als sie in eine schmale Seitengasse bogen, und nahm damit den Desillusionierungszauber von ihnen.

Die nächste Straße war von niedrigen Mietshäusern gesäumt, drei oder vier Stockwerke hoch, wobei man über eine Treppe zum Eingang gelangte. In der Höhe des Erdgeschosses reihte sich ein Garagenplatz an den nächsten. Die Garagentüren waren hochzuklappen, sodass sie mit der Decke verschmolzen und die Garage zur Straße hin komplett öffneten.

Licht sickerte aus einer dieser Garagen gegen Ende der Straße. Sirius hielt auf sie zu, legte das Motorrad in die Kurve und fuhr durch die offene Garagentür.

„Verdammte Scheiße auch!"

„Dir auch einen schönen Abend.", grinste Sirius zu dem Mädchen hinüber, das halb unter dem in der Garage geparkten Motorrad lag und nun kurz zu den jungen Männern hinübernickte, ehe sie weiter an der Maschine herumhantierte.

„Is sie schon wieder im Eimer?", fragte Sirius und wartete, bis James vom Motorrad geklettert war, ehe er selbst abstieg und die Garage durchquerte.

„Ja.", grummelte das Mädchen und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. „Sie hat vorhin mitten auf der Straße den Geist aufgegeben, aber ich komm einfach nicht drauf, woran es diesmal liegt." Sie wischte sich frustriert eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus den Augen, die sich aus einem der beiden Zöpfe gelöst hatte, die ihr bis zu den schmalen Schultern reichten.

„Wenn du willst, schau ich mir das Baby morgen an, wenn ich von meiner Schicht zurück bin.", schlug Sirius vor und rechte der Dunkelhaarigen die Hand zum Aufstehen. Sie nickte, ließ sich hochziehen und brachte unter ihrer sichtlich schlechten Laune so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. „Danke Siru."

„Kein Problem.", grinste Sirius. „Du weißt, für Motorräder tu ich fast alles."

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens wurde echter.

„Spinner.", lachte sie. „Hey, übrigens." Sie blickte an Sirius vorbei James an. „Fürs Protokoll, ich bin Jo. Und du bist…"

„James.", stellte sich selbiger vor.

„Oh.", sagte Jo und ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Dann bist du also-"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr Satz wurde von einer grauen Eule unterbrochen, die wirr umherflatternd die Garage stürmte. James duckte sich rasch, sodass der Vogel nur wenige Zentimeter über ihn hinweg zischte, flink wie ein Pfeil. Er zuckte nach links, nach rechts, stieß fast mit der Wand zusammen und hätte um ein Haar nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden geschlossen, hätte Sirius ihn nicht rechtzeitig eingefangen. Das kleine Ding zitterte und piept aufgeregt.

„Einstein.", lachte Jo und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie zu Sirius hinüber trat und dem kleinen Vogel über das Köpfchen streichelte. „Was machst du wieder für Sachen?"

Einstein klickerte mit dem Schnabel und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Jos Handfläche, ehe er sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe wieder bewusst wurde und ihr sein dünnes Beinchen hinstreckte. Jo löste die Nachricht vorsichtig.

„Abendessen ist fertig.", las sie vor und zerknüllte das Pergament. „Prima, ich hab ohnehin schon mächtig Hunger."

„Wer hat heute Küchendienst?", fragte Sirius.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich wissen will, ob ich riskieren kann, das Zeug zu essen.", grinste Sirius und Jo knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Ich hab offensichtlich nicht gekocht.", lachte sie. „Also ist es genießbar."

„Merlin und Morgana sei Dank.", grinste Sirius und kassierte noch einen Schlag.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger mitgebracht, James.", sagte Jo, als sie die Garage verließen und Sirius die Garagentür zuzog. „Abends wird hier immer für die doppele Belegschaft aufgekocht."

„Danke, aber ich esse zu Hause.", sagte James. „Ich will nicht stören."

„Unsinn.", gab Jo zurück und schob ihn Richtung Hauseingang. „Hier ist ein ständiges kommen und gehen, einer mehr oder weniger stört da sicher nicht."

„Ähm…", sagte James und stolperte die Treppen zur Haustür hinauf. „Danke."

„Bedank dich erst, wenn du gegessen hast.", lachte Sirius und zog den Hausschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Sie betraten den dämmrigen Gang und liefen die Treppen zum dritten Stock hinauf. Vor Tür Nummer 11 blieben sie abermals stehen.

„Nur hereinspaziert.", grinste Jo und öffnete die Wohnungstür. „Willkommen im Heim der schrägsten WG Londons."

James betrat einen sehr großzügigen Vorraum, der in warmen Gelb- und Orangetönen gehalten war. Mehrere Türen führten vom Hauptgang ab in verschiedene Zimmer. An den Haken in der Ecke hingen Zaubererroben neben Muggeljacken.

„Ich versuch mich dann mal wieder in einen halbwegs präsentablen Zustand zu bringen.", sagte Jo und zupfte an ihrer ölverschmierten Jeans. „Bis gleich." Sie verschwand hinter einer der Türen auf der rechten Seite des Ganges.

„Dann sehn wir inzwischen, was heute auf der Speisekarte steht und geben den Vogel ab.", schlug Sirius vor und steuerte die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite an, die offen Stand und aus der es nach Kräutern und Gewürzen duftete.

In der Küche entdeckte James zuerst Lily, die gerade damit beschäftigt war auf magische Weise einen großen Eichentisch zu decken. Ihr Haar war mit einer kupfernen Spange zusammengefasst und ringelte sich ihren Rücken hinunter. Das weiße Pflegeroutfit hatte sie gegen T-Shirt und Jeans getauscht, schlich und bequem, was ihre offensichtliche Schönheit aber keinesfalls schmälerte.

Am Herd verlieh ein anderes Mädchen dem Essen gerade den letzten Schliff. Tücher im Ethnostil verhüllten ihre schmale Gestalt und wurden an den richtigen Stellen von Bändern und Holzringen zusammengehalten. Hölzerne Armreifen klapperten an ihren Handgelenken und eine Kette aus türkisfarbenen Steinen und Holzperlen baumelte um ihren schlanken Hals. Ein Haarband hielt ihr die üppigen blonden Locken aus dem Gesicht, welches zart und zerbrechlich wirkte, wie alles an ihr.

Sirius schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihr den Löffel aus der Hand, mit dem sie eine rötliche Soße gekostet hatte, und setzte ihr die kleine Eule in die Hände.

„Da hast du dein kleines Nervenbündel, Angelina."

„Einstein!", sagte die Blondine glücklich und drückte den kleinen Vogel an sich. „Ich dachte schon, er hätte sich verflogen."

„Wäre durchaus möglich, halb blind wie der Kleine is.", grinste Sirius und erhielt einen bösen Blick von Angelina, die Einstein auf eine Stange an der Fensterbank setzte und nach einem kleinen Schälchen in einem der Regale griff.

„Er ist nur immer so aufgeregt, wenn er eine Nachricht überbringen darf." Sie füllte Wasser in das Schälchen und stellte es vor Einstein auf das Fensterbrett. „Nicht alle Tiere können so ruhig und ausgeglichen sein wie Nova."

„Apropos, wo ist die Kleine überhaupt?", fragte Sirius und nahm die Kochtöpfe genauer in Augenschein. „Und hatten wir nicht erst Pasta?"

„Du wirst schon nicht dran zu Grunde gehen.", schnaubte Lily. „Außerdem kochst nach Plan morgen du, da bin ich doch sehr gespannt, wenn's nicht wieder Pasta werden soll."

„Du willst nicht zufällig mit mir Dienst tauschen?", fragte Sirius und schenkte Lily einen perfekten Wimpernaufschlag.

„Nein.", sagte Lily, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste. „Diesmal kriegst du mich nicht rum."

„Zu schade.", grinste Sirius und wollte sich eine der Nudeln aus dem Topf stibitzen, doch Lily schlug ihm mit tadelndem Blick auf die Finger. Sirius zog schmollend die Hand zurück. James konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nova ist bei Remus.", sagte Angelina unvermittelt und streichelte Einstein über das zerzauste Gefieder. „Sie ist wieder einmal die Einzige, die er in sein Zimmer lässt."

Sirius ließ augenblicklich von den Nudeln ab.

„Essen wollte er auch nichts.", sagte Lily leise und strich sich den kupferroten Zopf über die Schulter zurück.

„Was ist das bitte für ein Haushalt, in dem Gäste vor der Tür abgestellt werden?", fragte Jo, die hinter James aufgetaucht war und ihn nun in die Küche schob.

„James!", sagte Lily erfreut und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln, das ihr jedoch etwas schief geriet. „Wie schön."

„Hey."

„Setz dich.", forderte Jo ihn auf und bugsierte James, der etwas unbeholfen in der Küche stand, auf die Eckbank. Angelina lächelte ihm zu, ehe sie sich noch einmal der Pasta zuwandte und Lily beeilte sich ein weiteres Teller aus einem der Küchenschränke zu holen.

„Okay.", sagte Sirius und stieß sich von der Arbeitsfläche ab, an der er bis eben gelehnt hatte. „Ich schau mal nach Remus. Nova braucht ohnehin eine Runde, vielleicht bekomm ich ihn ja dazu mitzukommen."

„Viel Glück.", sagte Lily und stellte Teller und Besteck vor James auf den Tisch.

„Brav bleiben, Mädls." In der Tür drehte sich Sirius noch einmal um. „Und ich will ihn hier im Ganzen hier sitzen sehen, wenn ich zurück komme." Er deutete auf James und warf einen warnenden Blick in die Runde, der mit drei Unschuldigen quittiert wurde. Dann verließ er die Küche.

„Also.", sagte Jo im Unschuldston, kaum das sich Sirius außer Hörweite befand und glitt neben James auf die Eckbank. Lily setzte sich auf die andere Seite, schlug die Beine übereinander, lehnte sich zurück und ließ James nicht aus den Augen.

Auch Angelina wandte der Pasta den Rücken zu und musterte James aufmerksam. „Du bist also James."


	7. Ein bisschen um den heißen Brei herum

_Disclaimer__: Hat sich nichts verändert seit dem letzten Kapitel._

_A/N__: Weiter geht's, so schnell mich meine Tippfingerchen tragen ;)_

_Mein Dank gilt wieder all jenen, die namentlich bekannt dieser Story treu geblieben sind __**Missy, Yamaika, citrone, Joeli, schokowolf, Slytherene, little-choco und irgendwie**_

* * *

Der Abend war schlussendlich ein schöner gewesen. Zwar hatten ihn die Mädchen am Anfang ziemlich in die Mangel genommen, waren aber offenbar mit dem Ergebnis ihres kleinen Verhörs zufrieden gewesen. Sie hatten Sirius breit grinsend begrüßt, als er mit Nova in die Küche zurückgekehrt war und hatten James den Rest des Abends mehr als zuvorkommend behandelt.

Auch Remus hatte James kennen gelernt, ein eher stiller Zeitgenosse. Er hatte etwas blass und müde gewirkt, aber vielleicht lag das auch an dem bunten Trubel um ihn herum. Sirius jedenfalls schien ihn den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Er achtete darauf, dass Remus seinen Teller auch wirklich leer as, schenkte ihm immer wieder eines seiner strahlenden Lächeln und grinste, als Nova ihren Kopf in Remus' Schoß bettete.

James hatte von den Mädchen einiges über Remus erfahren. Das er Arithmantik studierte, zum Beispiel, oder in Frankreich zur Schule gegangen war, oder Sirius erst beim Einzug kennen gelernt hatte und es bald bereut haben soll, das Zimmer neben ihm bezogen zu haben, was beide lachend dementierten.

Etwas später waren Regulus und Benjy, Angelinas Bruder, zu der Runde gestoßen und hatten den Abend um einige Gesprächsthemen erweitert. Ben arbeitete in der Sportabteilung des Tagespropheten, Regulus hatte einiges über seine geplante Ausstellung zu erzählen.

Es war spät, oder auch früh, als James sich schließlich verabschiedet hatte. Die WG-Bewohner hatten ihn nur ungern gehen lassen und ihm versichert, dass er jederzeit ein gern gesehener Gast sei.

Und so war es wenig verwunderlich, dass man James zwei Tage später abends erneut in der Küche der Wohngemeinschaft antraf. Sirius machte Capuccino, den besten von hier bis Rom, wie er angekündigt hatte, während er James zuhörte, der müde von seinem Aurorentraining am Nachmittag berichtete.

„Kling, als würde dieser Moody dich ganz schön rumscheuchen.", sagte Sirius und stellte die Kaffeetasse vor James auf den Tisch, ehe er sich auf die Eckbank warf, die eigene Tasse in der Hand.

„Ich kann dieses ewige ‚Immer wachsam' bald nicht mehr hören.", sagte James, führ sich mir einer Hand durchs Haar und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Sirius gähnte herzhaft.

„Lange Nacht gehabt?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann man so sagen. Hab kaum ein Auge zu bekommen."

„Etwas Mondsüchtig, hm?", grinste James, erhielt aber keine Antwort, da Angelina in diesem Augenblick die Küche betrat, beladen mit einer braunen Papiertüte.

„Hallo Jungs.", lächelte sie und stellte die Tüte auf die Küchenarbeitsfläche.

„Sei gegrüßt, schönste aller Elfen.", sagte Sirius und hob die Tasse zum Gruß. „Wie war dein Tag"

„Nicht schlecht bisher.", antwortete Angelina und ließ die geknüpfte Umhängetasche von ihrer Schulter gleiten. „Du hast nicht zufällig Lust mich heute Abend auf die Gartenparty zu begleiten?"

„Hat Ben dich versetzt?", fragte Sirius und stellte die Tasse am Tisch ab.

„Hat er.", antwortete Angelina und bückte sich nach einem orangerotem Kater, der eben stolz erhobenen Hauptes die Küche betreten hatte. „Pressearbeit geht eben vor."

„Sorry, Süße, so gern ich auch möchte, ich hab heute noch Spätdienst."

„Schade.", sagte Angelina, ließ vom Kater ab, der unter ihrer Hand glücklich geschnurrt hatte, und widmete sich der Papiertüte. Der orangerote Fellball sprang auf den Tisch, schnupperte kurz an Sirius' Kaffeetasse und musterte James eingehend mit seinen gelben Augen.

„Warum fragst du nicht Lily?", warf Sirius ein.

„Weil Lily heute Abend zum Essen verabredet ist.", kam es von der Küchentür. Lily lächelte, betrat den Raum zur Gänze und nahm sich ein Wasserglas, das neben der Spüle stand.

„Ach, bist du das?", fragte Sirius grinsend, verzog aber das Gesicht, als der Kater beschloss in seinen Schoß zu springen. „Hey, Kleiner, Vorsicht da unten."

James lachte.

„Sehr nett.", grinste Sirius. „Lacht, wenn ich kastriert werde."

„Krummbein kastriert niemanden.", sagte Lily, setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Eckbank und kraulte den schnurrenden Kater hinter den Ohren. „Und ja, ich bin verabredet. Mit Fabian, wenn du's genau wissen willst."

„Mit _dem_ Fabian?", fragte Sirius und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Bitte sag mir, dass du dich noch umziehen willst."

„Warum?", frage Lily und sah an sich herunter. Eine schlichte schwarze Stoffhose und eine weiße Bluse verhüllten ihren schmalen Körper. Ihr kupferrotes Haar wurde von einer Spange zurückgehalten. „Was ist so falsch an dem hier?"

„Ich bin nur hier, weil das Lokal gut ist und du zahlst. Um spätestens zehn will ich zu Hause sein und melde dich nachher bloß nicht bei mir, ich bin nicht interessiert.", sagte Sirius, schob Krummbein von sich herunter und setzte sich auf. Der Kater murrte etwas unwillig, rollte sich aber dann auf der Eckbank zu einem Fellball zusammen.

„Genau das signalisiert dein Outfit und genau das soll es doch nicht." Sirius stand auf und zog Lily mit sich Richtung Küchentür. „Lass da mal einen Profi ran, Schätzchen."

Sie verließen unter Lilys halbherzigen Protesten die Küche. Angelina sah ihnen nach und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Party?", fragte James sie und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Die Verlobungsparty einer Freundin.", antwortete Angelina und faltete die nun leere Papiertüte zusammen. „Eine Gartenfeier. Wird sicher ganz nett."

Sie stopfte die Papiertüte in eines der unteren Küchenkästen und strich sich eine blonde Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast nicht zufällig Zeit heute Abend?"

„Ich?"

„Nein, Krummbein.", lachte Angelina. „Natürlich du. Es ist keine formelle Party. Jeans und T-Shirt reichen vollkommen. Ich kenne nur so gut wie niemanden dort und ich möchte nicht allein und sinnlos in der Gegend herumstehen, als gehöre ich zur Gartendekoration."

„Ähm…also…", begann James unsicher und drehte die Kaffeetasse in den Händen hin und her. „Warum…warum eigentlich nicht."

Angelina schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Gut, dann zieh ich mich noch schnell um." Dann verließ sie die Küche, ehe James es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte.

Der Kater auf der Eckbank erhob sich graziös und sprang auf den Eichentisch. Er musterte James erneut, bevor vom Küchentisch herunter sprang und hoch erhobenen Schwanzes hinter Angelina herlief und die Küche verließ.

James stand auf und stellte die leeren Kaffeetassen in die Spüle, gerade als Sirius erneut die Küche stürmte, triumphierendes Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ich will eine objektive Meinung.", sagte er und zog Lily in die Küche. „Besser oder schlechter als vorhin?"

Lilys Hose und Bluse waren gegen ein zartgrünes Kleid und Stiefel getauscht worden. Ihr Haar umfloss offen und gewellt ihr blasses Gesicht und leuchtete wie Feuer. Lily lächelte etwas verlegen. Sie sah hinreißend aus.

„Die Jury ist sprachlos und vergibt 10 von 10 möglichen Punkten.", grinste Sirius und ließ sich wieder auf die Eckbank fallen. „Ich erwarte dich dann mal nicht vor morgen Früh zurück, Süße."

„Sehr witzig.", sagte sie, lächelte aber trotzdem und setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Eckbank. Sie küsste seine Wange und ließ ihre porzellanweißen Finger durch sein schwarzes Haar gleiten. „Eigentlich schade, dass aus uns beiden nie mehr als Freunde werden wird.", flüsterte sie fast zärtlich. James kam sich plötzlich etwas überflüssig vor in der kleinen Küche.

„Nie würde ich nicht sagen." Ein laszives Lächeln lag auf Sirius' Lippen. „Die moderne Medizin macht einiges möglich."

Lily lachte und knuffte Sirius in die Seite. „Idiot."

„Aber der Idiot hatte ausnahmsweise Recht. Du siehst toll aus, gar nicht mehr nach Lehrerkonferenz."

Angelina stand in der Küchentür. Ein Kleid aus flammenden Rot- und Gelbtönen umspielte ihre zarte Figur. Die hölzernen Armreifen hatte sie nicht aufgegeben, aber die Kette hatte sie gegen eine aus schwarzen Holzperlen getauscht. Ihre üppigen Locken waren hochgesteckt und ringelten sich bis zu ihren Schultern.

„Du aber auch.", sagte Lily zwinkernd.

Angelina lächelte und wandte sich dann an James. „Also meinetwegen können wir los."

„Los?", fragte Sirius sichtlich irritiert. „Wohin los?"

„James begleitet mich auf die Party.", erklärte Angelina fröhlich. „Einen schönen Abend euch beiden." Und damit zog sie James zur Küchentür hinaus.

* * *

Es war bereits drei Uhr morgens, als James mit Angelina am Eingang des Mietshauses ankam. Die Party hatte doch etwas länger gedauert, als sie beide erwartet hatten. Und war etwas feuchtfröhlicher.

James war nicht betrunken, nicht im engsten Sinne, aber apparieren wollte er trotzdem lieber lassen und beschloss den Fahrenden Ritter zu organisieren. Er verabschiedete sich von Angelina, ging die Treppen wieder hinunter und wollte die Straße entlang bis zum Ende laufen, um erst dort den Ritter zu rufen. Doch dann bemerkte er Licht, das aus einer der Garagen sickerte, die dem Haustor nahe waren. Eine Garage, die er kannte.

James trat näher und spähte durch die offene Garagentür. Es war tatsächlich Sirius, der an dem Motorrad in der Garage herumhantierte.

„Hey."

Sirius wirbelte herum und sah James mit großen Augen an, als wäre er der Letzte, den er hier erwartet hätte. „Was tust du hier?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du? Was machst du hier um drei Uhr morgens?"

Sirius fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs rabenschwarze Haar. „Lily bezeichnet es als Frustbasteln."

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?", fragte James und betrat die Garage.

„Naja, der Motor macht nicht was er soll.", sagte Sirius und blickte auf die Maschine.

„Nicht das Motorrad.", sagte James und blieb vor Sirius stehen. „Ich meinte bei dir."

„Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung.", grinste Sirius. „Aber du siehst etwas mitgenommen aus."

„War ein langer Tag.", sagte James und lächelte schwach. Die Müdigkeit, die er nach dem Aurorentraining gespürt hatte, kam langsam zurückgekrochen, jetzt, da der Trubel der Party nicht mehr um James herumschwirrte.

„Bringst du mich nach Hause?", fragte er. „Ich meine…du musst nicht…ich geh dann mal…es ist ja schon spät…früh…"

„Klar.", sagte Sirius, ohne auf James' Gestammel zu hören und ging zu dem zweiten Motorrad in der Garage hinüber. Er schwang sich auf die schwarze Maschine und deutete auf den freien Platz hinter sich. „Komm schon."

James ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und setzte sich hinter Sirius aufs Motorrad. Er schlang die Arme um Sirius und legte den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter.

James schloss die Augen, als sie die Garage verließen und Sirius das Tor auf magische Weise schloss. Er spürte die Müdigkeit in jeder Faser seines Körpers, so sehr, wie er Sirius' Wärme spüren konnte. Er genoss die Nähe und den Fahrtwind im Haar und wünschte sich im Stillen, dass, trotz der Sehnsucht nach den weichen Kissen seines Bettes, diese Fahrt nicht so schnell zu Ende gehen würde.


	8. Poison Apple

_Disclaimer__: Weiterhin geklaut was euch aus dem Potterversum bekannt vorkommt._

_A/N__: Rechtzeitig zum bevorstehenden langen Wochenende gibt's ein neues Kapitelchen „See you". _

_Mein Dank fürs fleißige reviewen gilt diesmal __**Missy, Joeli, Selene, little-choco, Nutellamaedchen, Slytherene, Moons, Ylva, Thesa, citrone, schokowolf und Moony-Paddy-Prongs. **_

_Tipp am Rande: Wer die Band dann auch gerne im Hintergrund spielen hören will, dem empfehle ich „Here without you" von 3 Doors Down :) _

* * *

Die nächste Woche zog an James vorbei. Das Training war intensiver den je und Moody ließ die jungen Auroren immer wieder zu Doppelschichten heranziehen, um den Ernstfall zu proben, wie er meinte. James' Tage bestanden nur noch aus aufstehen, Ministerium und ins Bett fallen. Er fand nicht einmal die Zeit und Energie seine Großmutter im Heim zu besuchen, was hieß, dass er auch Sirius die ganze Woche über nicht zu Gesicht bekam. James hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich nun schon kannten, so sehr an die Präsenz des anderen gewöhnt, dass er ihn nun zu vermissen begann.

Erst am späten Nachmittag des Samstags schaffte James es zu seiner Großmutter. Sie lachten und spielten Karten, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ihr Kuchen, Daphne." Sirius schlüpfte zur Zimmertür herein und grinste breit.

„Ist er nicht ein Engel?", fragte Daphne und lächelte selig, als sie den Kuchen entgegennahm.

„Ja, ein gefallener vielleicht.", murmelte James und Sirius zwinkerte ihm immer noch grinsend zu.

„Und, was macht mein Lieblingsenkel heute noch?", fragte Daphne und schob sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund.

„Eigentlich nichts, Grandma.", antwortete James und zupfte an seiner Aurorenuniform.

„Es ist Samstag Abend, Jamie.", sagte Daphne erstaunt. „Ich dachte, ihr jungen Leute hättet da immer etwas vor."

„Ja.", sagte James. „Schlafen."

Daphne schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wie steht es mit dir, Sirius? Wirst du auch ins Bett gehen, wenn deine Schicht vorbei ist?"

„Morgen früh sicher irgendwann.", grinste Sirius und schüttelte Daphnes Kissen auf. „Bis dahin wird es wohl ohne mich auskommen müssen."

Daphne lachte. „Oh ja, die Jugend. Du solltest sie genießen, Jamie, solange du sie noch hast."

„Natürlich, Grandma." James stand vom Stuhl auf, auf dem er bisher gesessen hatte. „Mach ich. Aber für heute geh ich erst mal nach Hause."

„Wiedersehen, mein Junge."

James lächelte seiner Großmutter zu, dann verließ er das Heimzimmer.

„Wirklich nichts vor heute Abend?", rief jemand hinter James, als er die Treppe schon fast erreicht hatte. James drehte sich um und sah einen strahlenden Sirius, der eben die Zimmertüre seiner Großmutter zugezogen hatte. Er blieb stehen und grinste.

„Nein, außer ins Bett fallen."

„Wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest, du weißt wo du mich findest, oder zumindest die Leute, die wissen wo ich mich rumtreibe." Er zwinkerte James noch einmal zu und verschwand hinter der nächsten Tür.

oooOOOooo

Die Tür summte. James drückte sie auf und betrat das Wohnhaus.

Er lief die gewundenen Treppen nach oben in den dritten Stock und klopfte bei Tür Nummer 11. Remus öffnete ihm.

„Hey. Ist Sirius vielleicht da?"

„Samstag Abends?" Remus lächelte. „Mit Garantie nicht."

„Und...wo finde ich ihn dann?"

„Im Poison Apple. Du könntest dich uns anschließen, wir wollten eigentlich gleich los. Das heißt" Remus drehte sich um „wenn Jo nicht unter der Dusche ertrunken ist.", rief er in den Flur und grinste als ein „Komm ja gleich!" aus dem Badezimmer zu hören war.

„Frauen.", sagte James grinsend.

Remus lachte. „Du hast Sirius offensichtlich noch nicht früh morgens erlebt."

„Immer auf Frauen und schwulen Männern rumhacken.", lachte Lily, die in der Tür zur Küche erschienen war. „Komm doch erst mal rein, James."

James betrat die Wohnung, als sich die Badezimmertür öffnete und Jo heraustrat, gekleidet in ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid mit weiten Ärmeln zu violett bestrumpften Beinen. „Ich hol nur noch meine Schuhe.", sagte sie und verschwand hinter einer anderen Tür.

„Und ich am besten meine Brieftasche.", sagte Remus.

„Dann haben wir ja noch Zeit. Leistest du mir Gesellschaft?" James nickte und folgte Lily in die Küche. Lily reichte ihm ein Glas Cola und schenkte sich selbst eines ein.

„Du kommst nicht mit heute Abend?", fragte James, als sie sich auf die Eckbank setzten.

„Nein.", sagte Lily. „Ich hab noch eine Menge zu lernen. Aber Sirius freut sich sicher dich zu sehen." Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Habt ihr beiden nachher noch was vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte James unsicher und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Sirius wird sich schon was einfallen lassen.", grinste Lily. "Er ist ziemlich kreativ was Dates betrifft."

James verschluckte sich. „Date?"

„Habt ihr etwa keines?", fragte Lily unschuldig lächelnd. „Du wärst Sirius' Typ, an und für sich. Er hat eine gewisse Vorliebe für rehäugige, sportliche Männer."

„Männer?", hustete James.

Lily lachte. „Du musst eine ganz schön lange Leitung haben, wenn du da noch nicht von alleine drauf gekommen bist."

James sah sie verdutzt an.

„Keine Sorge.", sagte Lily amüsiert und strich beruhigend über James' Hand. „Er wird dich schon nicht in die nächste dunkle Ecke zerren."

„Können wir dann?", fragte Jo und steckte den Kopf zur Küchentür herein.

„Ja...ja klar.", sagte James hastig und stand auf. Lily lächelte wieder.

„Viel Spaß.", sagte sie und winkte James, als er die Küche verließ.

oooOOOooo

Sie betraten den Club. Treppen führten nach dem Eingang hinunter in die Kellerbar. Unten angekommen betraten die drei einen schummrigen Raum. Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten das einzige Licht. An der Bar und an im Raum verteilten Tischen saßen Gäste unterschiedlichen Alters und lauschten der Band, die auf der kleinen Bühne am Kopfende des Raumes ihr Können unter Beweis stellte. Sie waren wirklich nicht schlecht.

James blickte zur Bühne. Er kannte diese Stimme.

„Er ist ziemlich gut, nicht?", grinste Jo. „Musik liegt ihm wirklich im Blut."

Sie zog James hinüber an die Bar. Remus folgte ihnen.

„Hallo ihr Süßen.", begrüßte sie der Kahlköpfige hinter der Bar. „Was kann ich euch bringen?"

Jo bestellte drei Bier.

Sie lauschten der Band eine Weile, bis sie ihre Darbietung beendete und gewaltigen Beifall erntete. Der Kahlkopf hinter der Bar erschien wieder und reichte die gewünschten Bier über die Theke. Sein Blick blieb an James hängen.

„Dich hab ich ja hier noch nie gesehen. Dein erster Abend hier, Süßer? Oder einfach sonst nur zu schüchtern für die Bar." Er grinste und zwinkerte James zu.

„Nein.", antwortete James und schluckte. „Das ist das erste Mal."

„Oh, eine Apple Jungfrau.", grinste der Barkeeper und langte nach vorne, um James ein paar Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. Seine Hand wurde jedoch auf halben Weg abgefangen.

„Behalt deine Finger bei dir, Theo."

Sirius schob sich neben James an die Bar, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein Leuchten in den grauen Augen, das James einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er sah gut aus in den engen, schwarzen Jeans und dem dunklen Hemd, dessen Ärmel er hochgeschlagen hatte und dessen oberste Knöpfe nicht geschlossen waren, sodass James einen guten Blick auf das lederne Halsband hatte, das Sirius trug. Nietengürtel, Ohrringe und Stiefel rundeten sein Erscheinungsbild ab, sodass er aussah, als wäre er eben von einem Rockkonzert zurückgekehrt, was im Grunde nicht so weit gefehlt war.

Theos Grinsen wurde breiter, als sein Blick von Sirius zu James ging und wieder zurück.

„Interessant. Hat der Stern also wieder was Süßes gefunden." Sein Blick ruhte erneut auf James. „Willst du's hier nehmen oder soll ich's einpacken?"

„Lass deine dämlichen Sprüche und beweg dich lieber Richtung Kühlzauber. Ich verdurste."

„Ich auch.", kam eine weitere Stimme hinter Sirius. Dieser lehnte sich an die Bar, als Theo verschwand um Getränke zu holen und grinste dem schlaksigen Blonden zu. „Darf ich vorstellen: Theodor Tonks."

„Ted reicht vollkommen.", grinste der Blonde und reichte James die Hand, als auch dieser sich vorstellte.

„Er ist der brave Ehemann meiner Cousine Andromeda.", grinste Sirius und Ted verdrehte die Augen.

„Brav ist wohl Auslegungssache.", lachte er und seine hellblauen Augen glitzerten schelmisch.

„Oh ja, das ist es.", lachte ein weiterer Neuankömmling an der Bar, schob sich neben Sirius und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel. James nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Hat's Little Drummer Boy auch noch an die Bar geschafft.", grinste Ted. Sirius lachte.

„Haben dich die Groupies aufgehalten, Rick?"

„Idiot.", lachte dieser und knuffte Sirius in die Seite.

„Hast du James schon kennen gelernt?", fragte Ted und nickt zu James hinüber.

Rick sah an Sirius vorbei und nickte James zu. Seine dunklen Augen musterten ihn prüfend.

„Schön, dass du uns so nett ignorierst.", sagte Jo neben Rick an der Bar und grinste Sirius breit an. Dieser erwiderte das Grinsen, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Schön dich zu sehen, Liebling.", schnurrte er. Jo lachte.

Theo erschien und verteilte die bestellten Bierflaschen.

„Ihr wart ziemlich gut.", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Wieder mal."

„Was erwartest du auch anderes bei dem Songtexter?", fragte Ted grinsend und brachte seine Bierflasche gegen Sirius'.

„Der einzige Mensch, der überm Motorrad komponieren kann.", grinste Rick und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Unser kleines Genie. Schreibt die besten Songs, wenn er am Boden zerstört oder hoffnungslos verliebt ist. Ich frage mich, was es diesmal ist, dass ihn so beflügelt."

„Oder wer.", ergänzte Ted grinsend. „Oder ist die neuste Muse vielleicht sogar anwesend?" Seine hellblauen Augen ruhten auf James.

„Natürlich.", grinste Sirius und drückte James einen geräuschvollen Kuss auf die Wange. Die Runde lachte. James grinste etwas verlegen und wischte sich demonstrativ mit dem Ärmel über die Wange, was ihm einen Welpenblick von Sirius und noch mehr Gelächter vom Rest der Truppe einbrachte.

„Was haben wir hübschen heute Abend eigentlich noch vor?", fragte Sirius Jo.

„Wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr bowlen.", sagte sie und sah Remus an. „Könnten wir doch mal wieder."

Remus nickte. „Klar, warum nicht."

„Bist du dabei?", fragte Sirius James.

„Ich war ewig nicht mehr spielen.", gestand James.

„Kein Problem.", grinste Sirius und stieß sich von der Bar ab. „So schlecht wie die beiden Luschen kannst du unmöglich sein."

„Mal sehen wer am Ende die Lusche ist, Mister.", sage Jo, stellte schwungvoll ihre leere Flasche zurück auf den Tresen und funkelte Sirius herausfordernd an. „Dann mal los. Oder hast du doch Angst?"

Sirius lachte. „Träum weiter.", sagte er, verabschiedete sich vom Rest der Runde und verließ dann mit Jo, Remus und James den Club.

oooOOOooo

„Wenn du erlaubst bring ich dich noch nach Hause und lass den beiden Turteltauben einen gewissen Vorsprung.", grinste Sirius, als sie um vier Uhr morgens die Weggabelung erreichten, die ihre Heimwege trennen sollte.

Jo lachte, nahm ihren Kopf von Remus' Schulter und küsste ihn.

„Spart euch das für zu Hause.", lachte Sirius und schob James den linken Weg entlang. „Viel Spaß noch den Rest der Nacht.", rief er den beiden hinterher. James lachte.

Sie liefen die dunkle Straße entlang, nur schwach beleuchtet von Milchglas-Straßenlaternen. Keiner von ihnen hatte apparieren wollen, nicht nach den paar Bier und der relativ späten Stunde, die nicht mehr die volle Konzentration besaß. Und mitten in der Nacht wollte sich auch keiner splitten, wenn es vermeidbar war.

„War ein toller Abend.", sagte James, als sie James' Elternhaus erreicht hatten.

„Ja, fand ich auch.", sagte Sirius und lächelte.

„Sollten wir wieder mal machen.", sagte James und zog den Schlüsselbund aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Bin dafür."

„Na dann.", sagte James und blickte auf in Sirius' graue Augen. Sturmgrau und unergründlich. Sie waren faszinierend, vor allem wenn ein Glitzern in ihnen lag, dass man nicht zu deuten wusste, so wie gerade eben.

„Na dann.", sagte Sirius, beugte sich zu James und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann zog er sich langsam zurück und ließ James dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Er war so nah. James konnte seinen Atem spüren. Das Funkeln in den Augen des anderen ließ ihn nicht los. Es fehlte nicht viel, er musste sich nur nach vorne beugen, nur ein kleines Stück, um Sirius zu küssen.

James schluckte.

„James, Liebling, bist du das?"

Aus einem der oberen Fenster, aus dem nun Licht sickerte, drang die Stimme seiner Mutter nach unten auf die Straße und der Zauber des Moments verflog augenblicklich.

„Ja, Mum!", rief James ihr zu.

Das Fenster wurde geschlossen, das Licht erlosch.

„Also dann.", sagte James und grinste schief. „Wir sehn uns."

„Jup.", lächelte Sirius. „Gute Nacht.", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Gute Nacht.", antwortete James, schloss die Tür auf und betrat sein zu Hause. Drinnen lehnte er sich gegen die geschlossene Haustür und schloss die Augen.

Was war das eben gewesen? Hätte er Sirius tatsächlich geküsst, hätte seine Mutter die Situation nicht geklärt? Hätte er es denn gewollt? Oder wären es nur die Nachwehen eines schönen und langen Abends gewesen?

James seufzte, stieß sich von der Haustür ab und stieg die Treppen nach oben in sein Zimmer. Aber Ruhe fand er auch dort keine. Die Fragen verfolgten ihn bis in den Schlaf.


	9. Ein paar Herzschläge

_Disclaimer__: Alles nur geklaut °sing°_

_A/N__: Diesmal hat es leider etwas länger gedauert, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Bitte vergebt mir! °Entschuldigungseis rüberschiebt°_

_Danke fürs reviewen an __**Missy, Nutellamaedchen, Joeli, Moons, citrone, enlya, little-choco, Sturmwarnung, Yamaika, Selene, Slytherene und araglas16**_

* * *

„Ist Sirius da?", fragte James Lily am späten Nachmittag des darauf folgenden Sonntags. Sie lehnte in der Tür der WG und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, er ist unten, auf der Wiese hinterm Haus, gemeinsam mit Nova und Dora."

„Danke.", sagte James, verabschiedete sich rasch von Lily und lief die Treppen hinunter zum Ausgang. Er umrundete das Mietshaus und hörte schon von weitem Hundegebell und Kinderlachen. Als er die letzte Mauer umrundete und auf die Wiese trat, sah er die kleine Truppe auch schon. Sirius warf für Nova Stöckchen, die aufgeregt bellend hinter ihnen herflitzte und sie aus der Luft fing. Ihr hinterher jagte ein lachendes Mädchen, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt, mit zu zwei Zöpfchen zusammengebundenen, hellbraunen Haaren. Sie quietschte vergnügt und lief mit Nova um die Wette zurück zu Sirius, der sie aus ihrem stolpernden Lauf fing und in die Luft wirbelte, dass die Kleine nur so jauchzte.

Nova entdeckte James und lief freudig bellend auf ihn zu, ließ sich über den Kopf streichen und leckte über James' Finger. „Ich freu mich doch auch dich zu sehen.", grinste James und versenkte die Finger in Novas schwarzem Fell.

Sirius kam quer über die Wiese auf sie zu, das Mädchen ihm dicht auf den Fersen. „Hey Jamie.", grinste er. „Lange nicht gesehen."

„Oh ja.", lachte James. „Die paar Stunden waren fast ein Leben."

Das kleine Mädchen spähte hinter Sirius' Beinen hervor und beobachtete James genau. Dann zupfte sie an Sirius' Hosenbein.

„Was denn, Süße?"

„Ist das dein neuer Freund?", fragte sie und betrachtete James weiterhin mit großen braunen Augen.

„Das ist James.", erwiderte Sirius und strich ihr durch die braunen Locken.

„Warum kriegt er keinen Begrüßungskuss?", fragte sie neugierig und wandte den Blick schließlich von James ab, um zu Sirius empor zu blicken. James spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen.

„Bekommt Paul denn einen Begrüßungskuss?", fragte Sirius, legte den Kopf etwas schief und grinste. Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist doch nicht mein Schatz."

Sirius lachte. „Darf ich vorstellen, die bezaubernde Nymphadora Tonks."

„Dora.", verbesserte ihn die Kleine mit tadelndem Blick. James konnte ein Grinsen nicht vollkommen unterdrücken.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Dora.", sagte James und zwinkert ihr zu, während Nova erneut die Schnauze in seine Hand drückte, damit er die Streicheleinheiten wieder aufnahm.

„Nova mag dich.", sagte Dora mit strahlendem Lächeln und richtete damit zum ersten Mal das Wort direkt an James. Sie kam hinter Sirius' Beinen hervor, ging die paar Schritte zu James hinüber und hielt ihm einen Ast hin. „Wirfst du ihr Stöckchen?"

„Klar.", sagte James und nahm den Stock aus den kleinen Händen. Nova blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf und flitzte dem Stöckchen hinterher, als James es geworfen hatte. Dora rannte ihr lachend hinterher.

„Nicht übel der Wurf.", sagte Sirius und grinste.

„Wäre auch enttäuschend gewesen, wenn ich nach Jahren Quidditch keinen Ast werfen könnte."

„Du spielst?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Nicht mehr so oft wie früher, leider.", antwortete James und sah Dora zu, die Nova den Stock aus dem Maul nahm und zu ihnen zurückgelaufen kam. „In der Schule war ich Captain unserer Quidditchmannschaft."

„Welche Position?"

„Jäger.", sagte James, nahm den Stock von Dora entgegen und warf ihn erneut. „War eine tolle Zeit."

„Glaub ich gerne.", grinste Sirius.

Dora und Nova stürmten erneut heran und Sirius fing die Kleine abermals aus ihrem stolpernden Lauf. „Hey Prinzessin Wirbelwind. Wird langsam Zeit nach Hause zu gehen." Dora verzog das Gesicht, als Sirius sie zurück auf die Wiese stellte. „Mach kein so ein Gesicht, Süße. Ich hab deiner Mama hoch und heilig versprochen, dass du rechtzeitig ins Bett kommst." Er strich ihr abermals über die braunen Locken.

„Kannst du eine Minute ein Auge auf die beiden haben?", fragte er James dann. „Ich muss nur kurz ihr Zeug aus der Wohnung holen." Er deutete in Doras Richtung. James nickte.

„Klar, keine Sache."

„Danke.", sagte Sirius. „Seid brav, Mädls.", rief er Hund und Kind zu, dann verschwand Sirius hinter der Hausecke.

oooOOOooo

James stand vor dem Kamin der Tonks' und wartete darauf, dass Sirius von seiner ‚Dora ins Bett bringen' Mission zurückkam. Nova stand neben ihm, den Kopf an James' Bein gelehnt, und ließ sich hinter den Ohren kraulen.

Das Haus der Familie Tonks war klein und gemütlich und besaß einen Garten, der durch die Hintertür zu erreichen war. Der Kamin im Wohnzimmer war übersäht mit Familienfotos, bewegten wie unbewegten. Die meisten zeigten Dora, mit oder ohne Ted und einer hübschen dunkelhaarigen Frau, vermutlich Sirius' Cousine. Einige zeigten auch Sirius selbst mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Eines von ihnen erregte James' Aufmerksamkeit ganz besonders. Es zeigte Sirius mit der schlafenden Baby-Dora im Arm.

„Schlafend ist sie am niedlichsten.", sagte Sirius hinter ihm und James fuhr erschrocken herum. Er hatte Sirius nicht kommen hören. Dieser grinste amüsiert und nickte zur Couch hinüber. „Setz dich doch."

James nickte, durchquerte das Zimmer zum himmelblauen Sofa, das voll gepackt war mit bunten Kissen, und ließ sich darauf fallen. Sirius ging in die Küche, kam kurz darauf mit zwei Butterbier zurück und reichte James eine Flasche. James lächelte dankbar und nahm einen Schluck. Sirius erwiderte das Lächeln, schaltete den kleinen Fernseher ein und ließ sich neben James auf der Couch nieder. Nova rollte sich zu ihren Füßen unter dem Couchtisch zusammen.

James nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die Couch und schloss die Augen.

oooOOOooo

Gleichmäßiger Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr. Ein warmer Körper halb unter sich. Arme, die um ihn geschlungen waren.

James blinzelte.

Sirius.

Sein dunkles Haar floss über ein gelbes Kissen. Er schlief.

Ein etwas kurzsichtiger Blick auf die Uhr, die am Wandverbau stand. Seine Brille war irgendwo, nur nicht auf seiner Nase.

Kurz nach Mitternacht.

Der Bildschirm des Fernsehers flimmerte hell und malte bizarre Schatten an die Wände.

Sie mussten eingeschlafen sein, irgendwann zwischen den Nachrichten und der Wettervorhersage. Nova schlummerte friedlich unterm Couchtisch.

James gähnte und legte den Kopf zurück an Sirius' Schulter. Müdigkeit überschwemmte ihn.

oooOOOooo

„Jamie."

James blinzelte.

„Ich wecke dich ja nur ungern, aber da müsste jemand für kleine Welpen."

James öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit. Nova stand winselnd bei der Tür.

„Wir sind bald zurück.", sagte Sirius, als James sich vorsichtig von ihm herunterrollte. James nickte und schloss erneut die Augen. Er spürte, wie die Wärm neben ihm verschwand.

oooOOOooo

James wusste, dass Sirius zurück war, als die Wärme neben ihm zurückkehrte. Arme fanden wie selbstverständlich ihren Platz um James' Hüften und zogen in näher. James legte den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Sirius strich vorsichtig wirres Haar aus James' Stirn. Seine Finger verweilten in James' Nacken. James seufzte und schmiegte sich näher an Sirius. James konnte das Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen fast spüren.

Er hob den Kopf etwas, um Sirius ansehen zu können. Graue Augen schienen im Dunkeln fast zu leuchten. Wärme durchflutete James.

Und dann, einfach so, beugte James sich etwas nach vorne und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Sirius' Lippen.

Ein Kribbeln, als hätte er einen Schocker abbekommen.

James zuckte zurück und starrte Sirius mit großen Augen an. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf drehten sich wild durcheinander.

Auch wenn es nur wenige Sekunden gewesen waren, er hatte Sirius geküsst.

Warum, um Merlins Willen?

James schluckte. Sirius sagte nicht, lag nur da und sah ihn an, als wolle er in ihn hineinsehen. James schaffte es nicht seinen Blick abzuwenden. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen zog sich in die Länge.

Noch ein paar Herzschläge.

James schluckte abermals und sah schließlich an die Wand, nicht länger fähig Sirius' bohrendem Blick standzuhalten. Er drohte in den sturmgrauen Seen zu verglühen.

Noch ein paar Herzschläge.

Ein Zittern lief durch James' Körper, als Sirius' Finger seine Wange berührten, von dort zu seinem Kinn wanderten und ihn zwangen ihn wieder anzusehen. Er kam näher, langsam und vorsichtig, als wollte er James genug Zeit einräumen die Flucht anzutreten.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich von James' Magengegend auf seinen ganzen Körper aus.

Sirius war so nah, dass James seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Er hielt inne, zog den Moment in die Länge.

Das Kribbeln wurde stärker, intensiver, zog sich bis in James' Lendengegend. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

Sirius war zu nah, viel zu nah. James konnte seinen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Er musste ihn wegschieben, klar machen, dass nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für den anderen da waren. Sicher nicht mehr. Ganz sicher nicht –

Sirius schloss die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihren Lippen.

James fühlte sich, als stünde er in Flammen. Sirius' Lippen auf seinen heizten das Feuer nur noch an, seine Berührungen schickten Schauer um Schauer durch James' Körper. Er rückte näher an Sirius heran, forderte wortlos Nähe, erhielt sie, als dieser seine Arme fester um James' Hüften legte und ihn an sich zog.

James vergrub seine Finger in Sirius' nachtschwarzem Haar, öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen, als Sirius' Zunge um Einlass bat. Er verlor sich zunehmend in dem Augenblick, keuchte auf, als Sirius' Hände ihren Weg unter sein T-Shirt fanden, drängte sich an ihn. Nur nicht aufhören und denken, nur weiter, nur mehr.

„Sirius?"

Ein Flüstern von der Wohnzimmertür. Sirius löste sich von James und warf einen Blick über die Rückenlehne der Couch. „Was gibt es denn, Prinzessin?"

„Sophie hatte einen bösen Traum.", sagte Dora und zeigte auf den Teddybären in ihrer Hand.

„Arme kleine Sophie.", lächelte Sirius, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs zerzauste Haar und stand auf. „Dann bringen wir sie doch sicher ins Bett." Er warf James einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dann ging er zur Tür, hob Dora hoch und verließ mir ihr das Wohnzimmer.

James lag auf der Couch, die Augen geschlossen und bemüht, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Bei Merlin und Morgana, wie sollte er Sirius nur je wieder in die Augen sehen können?


	10. Durcheinander

_Disclaimer__: Nein, JKR wollte die Jungs auch nach wiederholtem betteln nicht rausrücken ;)_

_A/N__: Wow, ich habe die goldene 100 Review Grenze überschritten °freu° Danke euch allen!_

_Ganz besonders auch diesmal wieder an meine fleißigen Reviewer __**schokowolf, Slytherene, Missy, irgendwie, engelchen89, Nutellamaedchen, little-choco, Joeli, Moons, citrone, Yamaika und Sturmwarnung.**_

_Eine Runde Lieblingsgetränke für alle und los geht's!_

* * *

„POTTER!"

James zuckte zusammen, als er mit schmerzhafter Geschwindigkeit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Moody kam auf ihn zu, das Gesicht wütend verzogen. Sein magisches Auge rotierte.

„Das ist das dritte Mal heute, dass du deine Deckung vernachlässigst, Junge!", donnerte er. „Wäre das hier ein echter Kampf, könnten wir deine Einzelteile suchen."

James zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Tut mir Leid, Sir."

„Das wird es, wenn man dir erst die Eingeweide rausgerissen hat, weil du nicht wachsam genug warst.", knurrte Moody und blieb vor James stehen. „Das hier ist kein Kinderspielplatz, sondern ein verdammtes Aurorentraining. Ich erwarte vollste Konzentration, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Davon merke ich heute reichlich wenig, Potter.", murrte Moody und wandte sich über seine Schulter hinweg an James' Übungspartner. „Longbottom, geh rüber zu Shacklebolt und mach die Übung mir ihm weiter."

Longbottom nickte und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Übungsraum, hinüber zu einem großen dunklen Zauberer mit Glatze, der seine Übung mit einer zerbrechlich wirkenden Blondine durchführte.

„Was ist los, Potter?", fragte Moody, kaum dass Longbottom außer Hörweite war. „Was spukt dir im Kopf herum, dass du es kaum schaffst die einfachsten Flüche abzuwehren?"

_Lippen. Zunge. Fingerspitzen, federleicht auf der Haut. _

„Nichts.", sagte James und klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

_Nähe. Wärme. Herzschlag._

„Nichts.", wiederholte Moody und richtete auch das magische Auge auf James. Er musterte James eindringlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Geh nach Hause."

James wollte protestieren, doch Moody schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Geh nach Hause, bring in Ordnung, was auch immer dir deine Konzentration entzieht und komm morgen in alter Form wieder. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Aber Sir-"

„Wegtreten, Potter.", knurrte Moody unwirsch und wandte sich von James ab dem Trainingsraum zu. „Das ist kein Kaffeekränzchen, Meadows! Beweg gefälligst deinen Hintern!" Er humpelte davon, so schnell seine Beinprothese ihn tragen konnte.

James stand etwas unschlüssig da, dann verließ er den Trainingsraum, packte seine Tasche und verließ das Ministerium. Moodys Befehlen widersetzte man sich besser nicht.

oooOOOooo

James lief die Allee entlang, sein Blick auf den hellen Kiesweg gerichtet. Warum nur ging ihm die Szene von gestern Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Die Bilder verfolgten ihn, spielten sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab, ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen und seinen Magen verkrampfen.

Er hatte sich recht schnell verabschiedet, nachdem Sirius Dora zurück ins Bett gebracht hatte, hatte das Training am nächsten Morgen als Entschuldigung vorgeschoben. Den Rest der Nacht hatte er keinen Schlaf gefunden, war bereits um halb fünf in der Küche gestanden, um sich die erste Tasse Kaffee des Tages zu genehmigen.

Die Hündin, die fröhlich bellend auf ihn zulief, bemerkte James erst, als er fast über sie stolperte. Nova umrundete ihn Schwanz wedelnd, schmiegte den Kopf an sein Bein und leckte über seine Finger, als James schließlich die Hand ausstreckte, um sie zu streicheln.

Ein Pfiff ertönte. Nova ließ von James' Fingern ab und bellte laut, ehe sie ein paar Schritte in die Richtung lief, aus der der Pfiff gekommen war. James drehte sich um.

Und da war er.

Sirius.

Zigarette im Mundwinkel, die Haare zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammengefasst. Novas Hundeleine baumelte lässig am Gürtel seiner Jeans. Das weite, schwarze Shirt, das er darüber trug, ließ nur erahnen, wie der Körper aussah, der darunter versteckt war. Ein strahlendes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen.

James schluckte und wandte den Blick ab, sah erneut Nova an, die wieder zu ihm kam und die Schnauze in seiner Hand vergrub.

„Hey." Sirius blieb vor ihm stehen, überschüttete James mit seinem Lächeln.

„Hey.", murmelte James und strich durch Novas Fell. „Keinen Dienst heute?"

„Erst Spätschicht.", sagte Sirius, nahm noch einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und trat sie dann aus. „Dein Training schon vorbei?"

James nickte. „Moody hat uns früher gehen lassen.", sagte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, was ihm allerdings nicht gut gelang.

„Soll heißen du hast noch Zeit?", fragte Sirius und grinste auf seinen Hund hinunter, der James immer noch nicht von der Seite wich. „Nova scheint dich unendlich vermisst zu haben."

„Ich…hab eigentlich noch eine Menge zu tun…", sagte James, brach ab und sah zu Boden.

„Verstehe.", sagte Sirius und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Samstag schon was vor?"

„Sirius, ich weiß nicht-"

„Angelina feiert ihren Geburtstag im ‚Johnnys'. Sie hätte dich gerne dabei, weil du ihr doch so nett bei der Verlobungsfeier beigestanden bist."

„Klar.", sagte James immer noch zur Straße zu seinen Füßen. „Ich versuche zu kommen."

„Tu das." Sirius lächelte und strich Nova über den Kopf. „Komm schon, Kleine. Wir müssen weiter. Wir sehn uns, Jamie."

„Sirius-"

Sirius blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu James um.

„Gestern Nacht...das...es hatte nichts...ich meine..."

„Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten.", vervollständigte Sirius James' angebrochenen Satz. Er klang weder wütend noch verletzt, eher so, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

James schluckte, dann nickte er.

Sirius lächelte, schob zwei Finger unter James' Kinn und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Dinge geschehen manchmal schneller als man denken kann.", flüsterte er, ließ seine Lippen kurz über James' streifen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Bis Samstag dann.", rief er, als er am Ende des Weges angelangt war, winkte noch einmal und verschwand mit Nova um die Wegbiegung.

James stand da wie festgewachsen. Zaghaft hob er die Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Lippen. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen. Heiliger Merlin. Dieser Mann würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.

oooOOOooo

Das ‚Johnnys' stellte sich als kleine Bar etwas außerhalb des Stadtzentrums heraus. Sie wirkte ein wenig schummrig und verraucht, aber sonst recht gemütlich. Musik wummerte stetig aus einem magischen Lautsprecher über der Theke.

James stand etwas unschlüssig im Eingang, bis ihm eine eifrig winkende Hand auffiel und ein dazugehöriger Rotschopf, der durch den gut besuchten Raum auf ihn zusteuerte.

James ging dem Mädchen entgegen. „Hey Lily."

„Schön dich zu sehen, James.", lächelte Lily. „Wir sitzen etwas weiter hinten, da haben wir's zumindest etwas ruhiger." James nickte und folgte ihr.

Angelina strahlte, als sie ihn sah, und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest."

„Toll, wirft sich dem erstbesten Mann an den Hals und ignoriert mich gleich völlig."

James drehte sich um und sah in Jos grinsendes Gesicht. „Hi James. Du erlaubst doch." Sie pflückte Angelina aus seinen Armen.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte diese grinsend.

„Immer.", antwortete Jo und erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Wo hast du Sirius gelassen?", fragte Angelina und lächelte sanft.

„Der is nur kurz für kleine Mädchen.", antwortete Rick grinsend und kam mit einem Bier in der Hand von der Bar her auf die kleine Gruppe zugeschlendert.

„War ja logisch.", lachte Remus. „Überall markieren wo er hinkommt."

„Wahrscheinlich war er in nem früheren Leben mal ein Hund.", grinste Jo.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich so ein kleiner, dauerkläffender Fußabstreifer.", grinste Rick. Die Runde lachte.

„Gut zu wissen, was für eine hohe Meinung ihr von mir habt."

Sirius lehne an der Wand etwas hinter der Gruppe und grinste.

„Oh seht mal, das Hundehalsband hat er auch dabei.", grinste Rick, ging zu ihm und zog spielerisch am Lederband, das Sirius um den Hals trug.

„Klappe, Spinner."

„Bring mich doch zum Schweigen.", grinste Rick herausfordernd. Und Sirius tat es. Er beugte sich zu Rick und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

James' Magen verkrampfte sich. Er wandte den Blick ab. Irgendwo hinsehen, nur das nicht sehen müssen.

Sein flüchtender Blick begegnete Remus'. Dessen Augen wanderten kurz zurück zu den beiden Männern, die sich lachend voneinander lösten, dann wieder zurück zu James. Ein Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen.

„Komm schon.", sagte er zu ihm und nickte hinüber zur Bar. „Wir holen uns was zu trinken."


	11. Erkenntnis

_Disclaimer:__ Die Jungs sind leider leider immer noch nicht meine._

_A/N__: Lang hats gedauert, aber die Story is nicht so schnell tot zu kriegen ;) _

_Vielen Dank fürs reviewen diesmal wieder an __**Missy, little-choco, Slytherene, Sturmwarnung, citrone, enlya, Joeli, irgendwie, engelchen89, Nutellamaedchen, Moons, schokowolf und Moony-Paddy-Prongs.**_

_Und solltet ihr noch nicht genug haben von den beiden süßen dunkelhaarigen Rumtreibern schaut doch mal bei __**RheaLupin aka MissMoony**__ vorbei oder bei __**little-choco**__. Die schreiben wunderschöne Storys! Reviewen bitte nicht vergessen, damit sie auch brav weiter schreiben ;)_

* * *

James nippte an seiner Bierflasche. Sein Blick wanderte an Remus vorbei zurück zu der kleinen Geburtstagsgruppe, traf auf Sirius, der seinen Arm lachend um Ricks Schultern legte, und fand schnell zum dunklen Holz der Theke zurück.

Remus folgte seinem Blick und lächelte, als er sich wieder zu James umwandte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich eifersüchtig zu sein brauchst."

James hob den Blick. „Ich bin nicht…ich meine…"

„Glaub mir.", unterbrach Remus sein Gestotter. „Ich kenne Sirius nun schon eine Weile und aus verschiedenen Gründen besser als du denkst. Er mag sein Lächeln in der Gegend verstreuen, gelegentlich auch seine Küsse, aber niemals sein Herz. Rick ist ein netter Zeitvertreib, aber nichts Tiefgehendes. Aber wenn Sirius tatsächlich sein Herz verschenkt, dann bringt ihn nichts so schnell in Versuchung. Sirius kann treu sein wie ein Hund, wenn er erst mal eine Beziehung hat. Und ich schätze, er hat wieder jemanden im Auge, auch wenn es offenbar gerade nicht nach seinem Kopf läuft, wenn ich mir ansehe wie er heute mit Rick zusammenhängt."

Remus nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und sah James an. „Was war da zwischen euch?"

„Nichts.", antwortete James ein wenig zu schnell.

„Verstehe.", sagte Remus und stellte seine Flasche auf dem Tresen an. „Da war was, aber da sollte deiner Meinung nach nichts gewesen sein."

„Wir haben nicht… ich meine…es war nur ein Kuss. Es war ein langer Tag… es hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten." James' Blick klebte ab seiner Bierflasche.

Remus lächelte. „Dein Herz sagt da was ganz anderes dazu, nicht wahr?"

James' Griff um die Flasche wurde fester.

„In wen wir uns verlieben entscheiden wir nie selbst."

„Aber ich steh nicht auf Männer."

„Und wenn er eine Frau wäre?"

James betrachtete schweigend die Holzmaserung der Theke.

„So oder so, James, er wäre der selbe Mensch. Dieselbe chaotische Seele." Remus legte eine Hand auf James' Schulter. „Vertrau auf dein Herz, James. Das weiß schon den richtigen Weg."

Damit ließ er James an der Bar stehen und ging zurück zu der Geburtstagsgruppe, die sich vor wenigen Augenblicken um einen Gast vergrößert hatte. Remus steuerte auf Benjy zu und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. Ben zog ihn an sich und flüsterte ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr. Remus lächelte und küsste ihn erneut.

James' Blick wanderte abermals zu Sirius. Rick war mittlerweile von seiner Seite gewichen, um mit Angelina irgendein Thema zu diskutieren. Das Geburtstagskind hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte immer wieder zustimmend und kuschelte sich an Jo, die neben ihr saß und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Sirius lehnte an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen, und ließ die Musik, die immer noch aus dem Lautsprecher über der Theke tröpfelte, über sich hinwegwaschen. James wandte den Blick ab und starrte eine Weile auf seine Bierflasche, dann leerte er sie, durchquerte den Raum und trat durch eine kleine Seitentür hinaus auf die Terrasse am Dach des Gebäudes.

Es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Regentropfen sogen sich in James' dunkles T-Shirt und beschlugen seine Brille, als er weiter hinaustrat, sich an runden Tischen vorbeibewegte und schließlich ganz vorne an das unüberdachte Geländer lehnte. Wind zupfte an seinen Haaren und jagte einen Schauer über seine regenfeuchte Haut. Doch James kümmerte sich wenig um die Wetterlage.

Hatte Remus vielleicht Recht? War er tatsächlich verliebt?

Dachte er deshalb so häufig an Sirius?

Geriet sein Herz deshalb immer wieder ins stolpern, wenn er an ihn dachte?

Träumte er deshalb immer wieder von diesem Kuss?

Sehnte er sich deshalb nach Sirius' Nähe? Nach seiner Berührung? Seinen Lippen –

James seufzte und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durchs nasse Haar.

Im Grunde war es nicht möglich. Sirius war ein Mann, genau wie er und James sollte wirklich nicht –

„Du wirst dich erkälten, wenn du länger hier draußen rumstehst bei dem Wetter."

James zuckte zusammen und hob den Blick. Sirius lehnte sich neben James ans Geländer und blickte von der Dachterrasse hinunter auf London. Regen fing sich in seinem schwarzen Haar, durchnässte sein weißes Shirt. „Der Wind ist ziemlich kühl."

James nickte. Sein Blick folgte einem Regentropfen, der Sirius' Hals entlanglief und unter dem Kragen seines Shirts verschwand. Abermals lief ein Schauer über James' Rücken, wenn diesmal der Grund dafür auch nicht beim Wind zu suchen war. Er schlang die Arme um sich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber wieder rein.", schlug Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf James vor. Doch James schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh du nur, ich brauch noch etwas frische Luft."

Sirius ging jedoch nicht. Er musterte James einen Augenblick, dann öffnete der die Arme. „Komm her."

James zögerte einen Moment lang, doch die Aussicht auf etwas Wärme in dem kalten Nachtwind ließ seine Zweifel verstummen.

Sirius' Nähe war verwirrend und vertraut zugleich, aber die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, tat unendlich gut und ließ ihn seine anfängliche Scheu bald vergessen. James legte den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter und vergrub seine kalte Nase in Sirius' Halsbeuge. Er schloss die Augen, als Sirius begann seinen Nacken zu streicheln.

Wie es wohl wäre Sirius' Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren? Die Wärme seiner Haut direkt an der seinen? Wie es wohl wäre mit Sirius –

Der Gedanke ließ James erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sirius spürte sein Zittern und schob James etwas von sich. „Das war eindeutig genug frische Luft."

James versuchte das Gefühl der Enttäuschung zu verdrängen, doch es verpuffte von ganz allein, als Sirius seine Hand nahm, um ihn zurück in den Gastraum zu ziehen. Er ließ sie erst wieder los, als sie an der Bar angelangt waren.

„Wir brauchen was zum Aufwärmen.", sagte Sirius zum Barkeeper und lehnte sich lässig an den Tresen.

„So seht ihr auch aus.", grinste dieser und stellte zwei mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit gefüllte Gläser auf die Theke.

Sirius nahm seines auf, brachte es kurz gegen James' Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. James nippte vorsichtig an seinem und hustete. Das Getränkt brannte ihm in der Kehle und ließ ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen. Sirius lachte.

„Trink ihn in einem Zug, dann is der Feuerwhiskey nur hab so schlimm. Vertrau mir, er wärmt ordentlich durch."

James blinzelte, beäugte das Glas mit skeptischem Blick, führte es aber dennoch an die Lippen und stürzte die schimmernde Flüssigkeit hinunter. Wärme explodierte in seinem Magen und breitete sich kribbelnd in seinem Körper aus.

„Wow."

„Hats in sich, das Zeug.", grinste Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er sprach einen Zauber, um sie beide trocken zu legen, dann steckte er ihn wieder zurück in die Hosentasche.

„Da bist du ja." Rick schob sich breit grinsend neben Sirius an die Bar. „Wir wollten schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken."

„Wir waren nur etwas frische Luft schnappen.", antwortete Sirius mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln, das James so sehr an ihm mochte. Ein Lächeln, das er nun Rick schenkte. Die zuvor angenehme Wärme des Whiskeys schien sich nun in James' Magengegend zu sammeln und zu versuchen, ein Loch in seinen Magen zu brennen.

„Bei dem Regen? Hoffentlich erkältest du dich nicht." Rick strich Sirius eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. James unterdrückte das Bedürfnis seine Hand wegzuschlagen, wandte lieber den Blick ab und starrte in sein leeres Glas.

„Wäre gar nicht gut, wenn unser Frontsänger mit Mandelentzündung im Bett liegt.", schnurrte Rick weiter.

James schluckte und schloss die Augen.

„Wobei ich dann gerne vorbeikomme, um Pfleger zu spielen."

Hinter der Bar explodierte eine halbvolle Whiskeyflasche.

James öffnete die Augen und starrte erschrocken auf die Glasscherben und den Alkohol, der über die Ablage zu Boden tröpfelte. Der Barkeeper fluchte und zog den Zauberstab, um Pfütze und Splitter verschwinden zu lassen.

„Merlin, was war das denn?", fragte Rick und sah dem Barkeeper bei seinen Aufräumarbeiten zu.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Sirius, aber James entging nicht, dass er ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich.", murmelte James, dann schob er sich durch den Ring der Schaulustigen, der sich um die Bar gebildet hatte, und verschwand in Richtung der Toiletten.


	12. Antwort und Entscheidung

_Disclaimer:__ Die ganze Potter-Sache ist immer noch in JKRs Händen…und auf ihrem Konto._

_A/N__: Wir nähern uns dem Ende dieser Geschichte. Dies hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Ein Epilog wird in nächster Zeit noch folgen, dann verlassen wir James und Sirius wieder. In dieser Story zumindest. Ich liebe dieses Pairing zu sehr, um es ganz aufzugeben ;)_

_Herzlichen Dank fürs reviewen an __**Missy, little-choco, Joeli, Feltonfan, Lucyanne, Slytherene, Sturmwarnung, Moons, Nutellamädchen, citrone und schokowolf.**_

* * *

James atmete tief durch, als die Tür zu dem weiß gekacheltem Raum hinter ihm zufiel. Sein eigenes, recht bleiches Gesicht blickte ihm aus dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken entgegen. Kaltes Licht flutete den kleinen Raum.

James lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühlen Kacheln. Das Klirren der explodierenden Flasche dröhnte immer noch in seinen Ohren, vermischte sich mit Ricks schmeichelnden Worten und Sirius' Lachen. James schloss die Augen.

Die Welt drehte sich eindeutig zu schnell.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie du auf den Feuerwhiskey reagierst, hätte ich dir doch lieber keinen gegeben."

James drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit. Er erkannte Sirius, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte. Die Belustigung verschwand allerdings recht rasch aus seinem Blick, als er James näher betrachtete.

„Merlin, du bist weiß wie die Wand."

„Es geht schon.", sagte James, stieß sich von der Wand ab, trat hinüber ans Becken und ließ kaltes Wasser über seine Hände laufen. Dann beugte er sich hinunter, um etwas von dem kühlen Nass zu trinken. Als er wieder aufsah begegnete sein Blick Sirius' sturmgrauen im Spiegel.

Die Intensität seines Blickes wurde auch durch das Spiegelglas nicht geschwächt. James lenkte den seinen zurück aufs Waschbecken. „Es geht mir gut.", sagte er zum weißen Porzellan, dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und wandte sich vollständig zu Sirius um, um diesen nur wenige Zentimeter von sich entfernt vorzufinden.

„So siehst du aber nicht aus."

„Danke.", sagte James mit schiefem Grinsen.

„Jemanden, dem es gut geht, fliegen keine Whiskeyflaschen um die Ohren."

James blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich weiß auch nicht…wie das…wie das passieren…aber es - "

James verstummte. Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das Kribbeln kehrte in James' Magen zurück.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause."

„Nicht nötig.", sagte James kopfschüttelnd und hob den Blick. Sirius schenkte seinen Worten jedoch wenig Bedeutung und schob James aus dem kleinen Raum zurück in die Gaststube.

„Aber Angelina - "

„ – wird es verstehen. So wie du eben aussiehst is es besser, du legst dich ein paar Stunden hin."

oooOOOooo

Auf James' Wunsch hin hatten sie nicht den Fahrenden Ritter genommen, sondern liefen den Weg zu Fuß. Der Regen hatte sich auf kühlen Nieselregen reduziert. Auch der Wind war schwächer geworden, wenn auch nicht weniger kalt als zuvor.

Sie liefen schweigend den Weg entlang, doch James spürte, dass Sirius ihm immer wieder Seitenblicke zuwarf. Es war seltsam. Ganz anders, als all die Male zuvor, bei denen sie allein unterwegs gewesen waren. So viel Unausgesprochenes schien zwischen ihnen zu liegen wie eine eisige Wand.

Die Weggabelung kam in Sicht, die James' Heimweg von dem zur WG trennte. Der Weg war von hier aus nicht mehr weit. Ein paar Minuten, nicht mehr. Die Aussicht auf Wärme und Trockenheit milderte ein wenig das flaue Gefühl in James' Magen, doch es kam augenblicklich zurück, als er an seine Mutter dachte, die bestimmt wieder aufwachen würde, wenn er die Haustür aufschloss. Er konnte ihren besorgten Blick und ihre Fragen förmlich schon sehen und hören. Fragen, auf die James selbst keine Antwort wusste…oder vielleicht doch…

„James?"

James hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war. Sirius musterte ihn mit fragendem Blick.

„Was ist?"

„Ich glaube, ich will nicht nach Hause.", antwortete James und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs nasse Haar. „Ich würde meine Mum nicht…naja, _ertragen_ ist vielleicht das falsche Wort…"

Sirius lachte. „Okay, schon verstanden." Er schüttelte sich das nasse Haar aus den Augen. „Trocken ist es bei uns auch und schlafen kannst du in meinem Zimmer genau so gut. Und keine Sorge" er legte einen Arm um James' Schulter und grinste „ich kann mich benehmen."

oooOOOooo

Obwohl sich James schon häufig in der Wohnung der bunten Wohngemeinschaft aufgehalten hatte, war Sirius' Zimmer doch etwas Neues für ihn. Hier herrschte ein kreatives Chaos. Kleidungsstücke lagen über den Boden verstreut, das Bett war ein unordentlicher, jedoch bequem wirkender Deckenhaufen und der Schreibtisch unterm Fenster bog sich unter der Last von Studienbüchern, Quidditchmagazinen und Papierfetzen, auf denen Notizen zu Songtexten gekritzelt waren. Sirius' Gitarre lehnte in der Ecke neben dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich hoffe das Chaos stört dich nicht all zu sehr.", sagte Sirius mit schiefem Grinsen und zog die Zimmertür halb hinter sich zu.

„Du hast mein Zimmer noch nicht gesehen.", gab James ebenso grinsend zurück.

„Kann man alles nachholen.", lachte Sirius. „Ich geh mal eben nachsehen, was der Butterbiervorrat so ausspuckt. Machs dir bequem." Er nickte in Richtung Bett, zwinkerte und verließ noch einmal das Zimmer.

James schob zögerlich den Deckenberg zur Seite und setzte sich auf das breite Bett. Obwohl trocken und warm fühlte es sich trotzdem seltsam an hier zu sein, wenn der Rest der Wohnung ungewohnt still und dunkel war.

Nova trottete durch die Tür ins Zimmer und begrüßte James schwanzwedelnd. James lächelte matt und kraulte die schwarze Hündin hinter den Ohren. Nova gab ein paar genießerische Laute von sich und sprang neben James aufs Bett, vergrub sich halb unter den Decken und blickte mit großen Hundeaugen zu James empor. James lachte, legte sich neben sie und streichelte ihr seidiges Fell.

Seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer…

oooOOOooo

Als James erwachte krochen bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont.

Nova war irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht neben ihm verschwunden und James hatte sich tiefer in die Kissen gekuschelt, die so sehr nach Sirius rochen.

Sirius.

James drehte sich um und fand ihn im Sessel seines Schreibtisches schlafend vor. Er sah ruhig und entspannt aus, obwohl so zu schlafen keinesfalls bequem sein konnte.

James streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihn am Ellbogen.

Sirius schreckte hoch.

„Morgen.", sagte er verschlafen und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Morgen.", sagte James und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf die aufgehende Sonne. „Sehr früher Morgen."

„Mhm." Sirius streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dein Bett so in beschlag genommen habe."

Sirius winkte ab und gähnte.

James hob die Brille an und rieb sich über die Augen, während er seinerseits ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht ganz wach aus.", sagte Sirius und grinste. Er blickte kurz auf die Uhr und schüttelte sich. „Eindeutig viel zu früh. Allerdings is um diese Zeit noch niemand sonst auf den Beinen. Kaffee?"

James nickte und setzte sich auf. „Klingt nach einer guten Idee."

oooOOOooo

James saß mit geschlossenen Augen neben dem Kamin am Teppich. Der Duft von frischem Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase. Er schlang die Arme enger um sich, legte das Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie.

„Hier."

Sirius setzte sich neben James auf den Boden und reichte ihm eine Tasse. James nahm sie lächelnd entgegen. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich leicht. Ein Kribbeln ging von der kurzen Berührung aus, lief James' Arm nach oben und ließ die Haare in seinem Nacken aufrichten.

„Danke.", sage James rasch und nahm einen Schluck, verbrannte sich fast am heißen Kaffee.

„Es hat wieder zu regnen begonnen.", bemerkte Sirius nach einer Weile des Schweigens. James hob den Blick aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Regen klatschte heftig gegen die Scheibe.

„Wunderbar.", murmelte er.

„Morgen.", kam es von der Küchentür her. Jo schlurfte in die Küche, gähnte herzhaft und ließ die Finger durch ihr schwarzes, zerzaustes Haar gleiten.

„Morgen.", erwiderte James und stand auf.

„Kaffe steht da drüben.", sagte Sirius und deutete auf die Kanne, die am Küchentisch stand.

„Beleibst du noch zum Frühstück?", fragte Jo James mit verschlafenem Grinsen, goss Kaffee in eine Tasse und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Nein.", sagte James hastig. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was sie über die Nacht, die er in Sirius' Zimmer verbracht hatte, dachte. „Der Kaffee reicht als Frühstück, danke. Ich muss ohnehin gleich los."

oooOOOooo

„Danke noch mal."

„Keine Ursache." Sirius grinste. „Jederzeit wieder."

„Also dann." James drehte sich zur Tür und umfasste die Türklinke, doch Sirius legte seine Hand darüber und hinderte James so daran die Tür zu öffnen.

„Wann seh ich dich wieder?"

Sirius' Atem strich über James' Nacken. Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

James' Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht…"

Sirius' Lippen berührten sanft die Stelle knapp unter James' Ohr.

„Heute Abend?", hörte James sich selbst sagen.

„Klingt gut." Sirius' Fingerspitzen geisterten James' Wirbelsäule entlang.

James schluckte. Seine Augenlider flackerten unwillkürlich. Als Sirius seinen Nacken erreichte hatte, drehte James den Kopf etwas. Sirius war so nah, seine Lippen nur Millimeter entfernt.

‚_Mach schon'_, flüsterte eine Stimme in James. _‚Worauf wartest du denn noch?'_

James beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne.

„Bis heute Abend dann.", sagte Sirius, trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm seine Hand von James'.

Eine enttäuschte Kälte bohrte sich wie ein Haken in James' Magen.

„Klar…bis nachher."

James wandte sich zum Gehen.

Und dann waren da Sirius' Hände, die ihn umdrehten und Sirius' Lippen so sanft auf den seinen, so zurückhaltend und fragend, dass James einen Moment meinte zu träumen.

Nur einen Moment.

Dann reagierte er ohne nachzudenken.

Seine Hände fanden ihren Platz vergraben in Sirius' Haaren, zogen ihn näher in den Kuss. Sirius legte die Arme um James' Hüften, zog ihn an sich.

Ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte James, hüllte ihn ein und machte ihn leicht benommen, so als hätte er das ein oder andere Glas Honigmet zu viel geleert.

Sirius' Zunge strich über seine Lippen. James öffnete sie, vertiefte den Kuss, bis die Luft knapp wurde und sie voneinander abließen.

„Musst du wirklich schon los?", murmelte Sirius und küsste erneut die Stelle knapp unterhalb James' Ohres.

James zögerte, sah Sirius an, der immer noch die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Die Wärme seines Körpers an seinem eigenen fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Zu gut, um sie schon aufzugeben.

James schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ Sirius' Haar durch seine Finger laufen.

„Dann bleib doch."

Sirius löste sich von James und zog ihn in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Panik stieg in James auf. Was auch immer das zwischen ihnen sein sollte, was würde nur geschehen, sobald sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen schloss?

Wie weit würden sie gehen?

Wollte er das überhaupt?

Der Gedanke verängstigte und faszinierte James gleichermaßen.

Und die Antwort, die er sich selbst gab, erst recht.

„Keine Angst." Sirius, der sich in der Zimmertür James erneut zugewandt hatte, lächelte. Seine grauen Augen schlugen James in ihren Bann. „Ich fall schon nicht über dich her."

Sirius streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

James atmete tief durch, dann lächelte er etwas unsicher und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

Mit wild schlagendem Herzen betrat er erneut Sirius' Zimmer.


	13. Leben

_Disclaimer:__ Auch nach Band 7 gehört die Potterwelt weiterhin Mrs.JKR. _

_A/N:__ Die lange Wartezeit tut mir furchtbar leid. Schreibblockade is was sehr blödes, vor allem wenn sie lang ist und man eigentlich einen Text fertig zu stellen hätte. Aber nun ist es vollbracht. Hier ist es, das allerletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Neue Projekte sind schon in arbeit. Ob auch mal wieder eine längere Geschichte dabei sein wird, wird sich noch zeigen._

_Herzlichen Dank fürs reviewen diesmal an __**Joeli, Missy, Moons, Nutellamaedchen, engelchen89, irgendwie, citrone, Lucyanne, Slytherene, missyminka, Sturmwarnung, little-choco, ErdbEErMarMeladE, Moony-Paddy-Prongs, Lewanna, schokowolf, araglas16, Aglimpseoftthemoon, Sarasay und belliciouz.**_

_Hat mir großen Spaß gemacht diese Geschichte für euch zu schreiben. Ich hoffe wir lesen uns beim nächsten Mal wieder!_

* * *

Als James die Augen wieder aufschlug schien die Sonne bereits träge ins Zimmer. Der Regen hatte wieder eingesetzt und klatschte gegen die Fensterscheibe.

James gähnte und wischte sich über die Augen. Sirius neben ihm bewegte sich etwas, nahm aber den Arm nicht weg, den er von hinten um James' Mitte gelegt hatte. Dann hob er kurz den Kopf, um über James hinweg einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen, die am Schreibtisch stand, und ließ ihn zurück ins Kissen fallen.

„Mittag.", murmelte er.

Wie zur Antwort klopfte es an der Zimmertür. „Wenn jemand Interesse an Mittagessen hat, ab in die Küche!"

„Essen.", sagte Sirius, als Lily vor der Zimmertür verschwunden war, um sich der nächsten im Gang zu widmen. „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee."

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und küsste wieder die Stelle knapp unterhalb James' Ohr. „Na komm, vielleicht ist es ja sogar essbar." Damit nahm er den Arm von James, setzt sich auf und schwang die langen Beine aus dem Bett. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und zupfte sein Shirt zurecht.

An der Zimmertür wandte er sich erneut zu James um und sah ich auffordernd an. James beeilte sich aus dem Bett zu kommen. Er strich sein zerknautschtes Shirt so glatt wie möglich, rückte seine Brille zurecht und folgte Sirius aus dem Zimmer hinüber in die Küche.

Jo sah vom Tagespropheten auf, als sie eintraten und grinste. „Doch noch geblieben, was?"

„Wie du siehst.", erwiderte Sirius und zog James neben sich auf die Eckbank, legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Was gibt's zu Essen, bezaubernde Flammengöttin?"

„Oho, bester Laune, Mr.Black.", lachte Lily, die am Herd stand. „Das liegt nicht zufällig an ihm hier?" Sie zwinkerte James zu, sodass dieser schnell und etwas unbehaglich den Blick senkte.

„Zufällig doch.", grinste Sirius und hauchte James einen Kuss auf die Lippen. James lächelte unsicher. Es war ein wenig seltsam, die ganze Situation. Seltsam hier zu sitzen und zuzulassen, dass Sirius ihn einfach so küsste. Seltsam es unter den Blicken der anderen im Raum zu tun.

„Sind sie nicht süß?", grinste Lily.

„Warte nur, in zwei Jahren gehen sie sich gegenseitig furchtbar auf die Nerven.", sagte Jo und legte den Tagespropheten bei Seite.

„Ach.", sagte Angelina in gespielter Entrüstung. „Ich geh dir also auf die Nerven."

„Ähm…das hab ich nicht behauptet.", sagte Jo und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Ich mein ja nur, wenn man länger zusammen ist, sieht man nicht nur die rosa Wölkchen und…Was, Lily?"

Lily stand Kopf schüttelnd und lachend am Herd. „Du redest dich nur weiter rein."

„Da hat sie allerdings Recht.", sagte Angelina und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht sauer sein, Süße.", bat Jo und zog sie auf ihren Schoß. „Schmollen macht Falten."

„Wunderbar.", lachte Angelina. „Welches Kompliment streust du mir als nächstes? Dass ich fett bin?"

„Nur wenn ich dadurch deine Portion Nudelauflauf bekomme.", grinste Jo.

„Berechnend wie ein Slytherin.", sagte Angelina grinsend und rutschte von Jos Schoß auf die Sitzbank. „Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass du doch in Gryffindor gelandet bist."

Jo lachte und nahm ein Teller voll Nudelauflauf von Lily entgegen.

„Da fällt mir ein", begann Lily, als sie Sirius einen Teller reichte „Ich hab uns das Wochenende in zwei Wochen dienstplantechnisch freigehalten. Ich kann doch weiterhin auf dich zählen, oder?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf James.

„Klar.", antwortete Sirius. „Du kennst mich, Lils. Ich lass mir doch nicht das WizRock entgehen."

„WizRock?", fragte James.

„Das größte Musikfestival, dass es am magischen Musikmarkt gibt.", erklärte Jo. „Alle große Bands ein Wochenende lang auf einer Freiluftbühne."

„Und ne Menge Leute, die extra deswegen von sonst wo kommen und auf dem Gelände um den Festbereich herum zelten.", sagte Lily. Begeisterung leuchtete aus ihren grünen Augen.

„Und ihr fahrt da hin?", fragte James.

„Das dritte Jahr in folge jetzt.", sagte Sirius.

„Traditionell erfolgt die Anfahrt auf Motorrädern.", grinste Lily.

„Jup.", sagte Sirius und gab das Grinsen zurück. „Beim ersten Mal bist du noch bei mir hinten drauf gesessen."

„Verdammt lange her.", lachte Lily. „Dieses Jahr könnte ich James auf meinem Motorrad mitnehmen."

„Vergiss es, Schätzchen. Er fährt schön bei mir mit."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr ihn erst fragen, ob er überhaupt mit will.", warf Angelina ein.

„Oh.", sagte Lily und lächelte verlegen.

„Also.", grinste Sirius. „Hast du schon was vor in zwei Wochen?"

„Bisher nicht, glaub ich."

„Dann komm mit.", bat Sirius. „Es ist großartig, glaub mir. Lass dir das nicht entgehen."

Da war etwas in seiner Stimme und in dem Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, dieses freudige glitzern in seinen Augen, wie bei einem Kind, das Weihnachten nicht mehr erwarten kann, das James schließlich nicken ließ. „Klar."

„Gute Entscheidung.", sagte Jo, doch James hörte sie nicht mehr. Er war zu sehr abgelenkt von den Lippen, die mit einem mal wieder auf seinen lagen und ihn, je länger der Kuss dauerte, mir Sirius' Vorfreude anzustecken begannen.

oooOOOooo

„Warum kann Moody nicht ein Mal nett zu uns sein?", fragte Marlene, als Dorcas, James und sie das Ministerium nach dem Aurorentraining verließen, und warf sich ihre Umhängetasche über die Schulter.

„Moody und nett in einem Satz?", schnaubte Dorcas. „Auf welchem Planeten lebst – oho!"

„Oho?", fragte Marlene verwirrt.

„Schöner Fremder auf 10 Uhr.", sagte Dorcas und nickte in die angegebene Richtung.

James grinste.

„Der Typ mit dem Motorrad?", fragte Marlene. Dorcas nickte.

„Ja, doch, nicht übel. Die Jeans sitzt ja sehr viel versprechend und er sieht nicht unbedingt wie einer von den schüchternen Jungs aus."

„Macht ihn nur noch viel interessanter.", grinste Dorcas. „Außerdem möchte ich gerne mal wissen wie es sich anfühlt auf so ner Maschine zu sitzen."

„Gut.", sagte James und zog den Gurt seiner Umhängetasche zurecht.

Dorcas sah ihn verblüfft an. „Sag bloß du fährst Motorrad."

„Ich nicht.", grinste James und nickt zu dem jungen Mann mit dem Motorrad hinüber. „Er schon. Wir sehen uns, Mädls. Schönes Wochenende!"

Damit nahm er die letzten Stufen hinunter auf die Straße und schlenderte unter dem verblüfften Blich der Mädchen zu Sirius hinüber, der sich vom Motorrad abstieß, an dem er bislang gelehnt hatte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir verabredet waren."

„Waren wir auch nicht.", grinste Sirius und setzte sich auf seine Maschine. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass dus dir nicht noch mal anders überlegst."

James lachte. „Werd ich nicht. Ihr habt mich die letzten beiden Wochen praktisch am Stück neugierig gemacht auf dieses Wochenende." Er glitt hinter Sirius aufs Motorrad und legte die Arme um ihn. „Außerdem würde ich ein ganzes Wochenende mit dir nicht verpassen wollen.", hauchte er in Sirius' Ohr.

Sirius grinste James über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Zu schade, dass wir noch unter Beobachtung stehen."

„Seit wann macht dir das was aus?", lachte James.

„Mir nicht, aber du musst hier arbeiten.", warf Sirius ein, wurde aber von James' Lippen unterbrochen, die sich sanft auf die seinen legten.

„Wann und wo treffen wir auf den Rest der Truppe?"

„Plan war wir fahren zu dir, holen dein Zeug und treffen die anderen in zwei Stunden vor der WG.", sagte Sirius und startete die Maschine.

„Zwei Stunden." James grinste schelmisch. „Da haben wir ja noch eine Menge Zeit."

„Was schwebt dir vor?"

„Eine Wiederholung von gestern Nacht.", hauchte James und ließ seine Fingerspitzen hauchzart über Sirius' Schritt tanzen.

Sirius lachte, küsste James erneut und lenkte das Motorrad auf die Hauptstraße.


End file.
